Dovah's Order
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: After finding an Elder Scroll, the mages of Fiore are teleported to the world of Skyrim after one year of finishing both world's conflicts. Sounds more like a vacation trip, right? Wrong! An ancestor from the shadows has felt the presence of the mages and believes that they can help him complete his plans... Adopted from LONERANGER97!
1. Chapter 1

**Elder Scrolls: The Dovah's Order.**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to a new crossover between Fairy Tail and ... FUS RO DAH! (Skyrim's title appears after the scream and sticks next to Fairy Tail) ... Skyrim! What will happen this time when the guardians of the Nordic's have an encounter with the magicians of our favorite guild? Only one way to know!**

 **P.D: By the way, this story is adopted from LONE RANGER 97's fic, which unfortunately did not have the strength to continue with his story. So, thanks, friend, for letting me take care of your creation! I promise that I will not disappoint you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Elder Scroll.**

The man watched from his post in a tower suspended above an ocean of green liquid. He had felt a strong presence in the mortal world to which he had previously belonged. Soon the confirmation he was waiting for arrived. A creature with tentacles and several eyes began to materialize on top of him and soon it spoke: - It is done, Alduin, the "Eater of worlds", has died. The world of Tamriel has been saved. And all thanks to your co-workers. -

The man replied: - And is this supposed to affect me? -

The creature replied: - Of course it affects you! Your service must continue since the Dragonborns prevented the end of Nirn and this extends the predominance of our influences in the mortal world! -

The man said: - Excuse my curiosity, sir. You know that it is the defect that suits you best in mortals. -

The creature: - This is how you speak wisely, now I must go to the realm of mortals. I have some pending tasks in that place. -

Then he disappeared leaving the man alone.

The man: - "Like you, poor fool, I also have now pending tasks to perform to claim what I lost." –

 **In Fiore (the adventure begins) ...**

Once again, our favorite guild was partying. The reason? This time they celebrated an important wedding between Álvarez and Fiore. Now I'm sure you'll ask me "Wait, how that the magicians of FIORE are celebrating with Álvarez? Aren't both countries at war?" The answer is yes, but the end was totally unexpected for everyone. The critical point of the war was the battle between the Dragneel brothers, after several others had occurred. However, just when everyone thought that the climax of the battle was coming to an end and one of the Dragneels was going to strike the final blow, Arkhensam, the SAME god who cursed Zeref, appeared and stopped the fight with his magic. Then he used it to reverse the state of all the things that seemed like no combat had happened and then he said: - Listen to me mortals, it is your god who speaks. I am very disappointed to see what you have done with the gift I gave to your ancestors several generations before. Can't you use it for something better than fighting amongst yourselves? Can't you at least act consciously to know the limits of the gifts that have been granted to you? The only thing you do is cause ruin among you and my fury at your abuses! –

Everyone did not know what to answer and they feared that any reaction would lead to something worse, but ...

Arkhensam: - However, I must accept that although I am disappointed with many, I am impressed with some. Especially you _(he points to the wizards of Fairy Tail)_ and more with you two. -

To the surprise of everyone, he pointed to Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. And to a movement of his hand, he made them both levitate towards him and spoke to them what follows next: - You two are the most intriguing pieces of your group. _(points to Lucy)_ You are a woman who comes from one of the most prestigious families in this country, you amassed a great fortune that would solve in a snap all the problems in which you interfere thanks to this big head (Natsu: - Hey!), you had a great door of opportunities of greater prestige than those that your guild offers now, a plan to make a perfect life that millions aspire for and yet you still decided to get rid of all that to be with a guild that spends what it earns in parties or repairs, screws up everything many times, and meddle in private or embarrassing situations. And you, _(points to Natsu)_ you are technically the most powerful demon that exists, you can destroy and enslave anyone in this continent, forge an empire and destroy it as you wish, manipulate the world as you want and even kill the one that causes damage to your friends. But still, you choose to go the hardest way, not to fully use your power, to always be together with your friends and not harm them, to be alone with a couple when you could have several and be kind to those who you fight and even encourage them to be better against you. Why did you do it? –

The answer came from Lucy: - In the same way that I ask you, my lord, why did you grant ourselves the gift of magic if you knew that we could abuse it? -

And to everyone's surprise, after a tense moment in which Arkhensam was silent, the god said: - That answer, although it does not compare with the wisdom of several sages that I have observed, is the wisest I have ever heard until now, I already see clearly why and in that, I thank you two. –

Then he sent them back to the floor with their group and spoke aloud to everyone: - And that is why I now see clearly the reasons for this event. –

And this time he brought Mavis and Zeref closer to him and said: - Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion. You two did actions that defied the natural law of the flow of life and death and that is why you two were cursed on my behalf to prevent such actions from happening again. However, I now realize that the punishment I gave has turned out to be more harmful than you deserved, so this is what I will do. –

He raised both hands to the foreheads of both and with a thunder voice declared: - **From now on their curses will be modified! None of you two will now represent a threat to the beings you love and protect, you can finally be close to them without fear of taking their lives by accident! You will leave physical immortality for a time until your bodies take the physical appearance of 25-year-olds and you will be condemned with eternal life and will be dedicated to protecting the two families that you two created! And all of you present here are witnesses of my words! Those who dare to break this new order, will face my anger! -**

A bright light came from both hands and knocked out the two immortal wizards, then Arkhensam left them on the ground where they both regained consciousness and before leaving he said: - Humans, it has been for the first time an honor to have known you. And Miss Heartfilia, (she gives him a kind of key) you deserved it more than anyone else and this time, I blessed them, so they will not break. –

And then Arkhensam vanished, leaving everyone quiet and unresponsive. Until Natsu broke the silence saying: - Hey Zeref! Does that mean you can come with us to the guild? -

It then followed Lucy's laughter to that of her friends and then, in a big moving sweet scene in which both sides laughed instead of fighting. From that moment on, Fiore and Alvarez became allies. And after that, the world changed for the best. Relations between several of the fighters who fought previously began to improve, an example being Irene Belserion apologizing to her daughter Erza Scarlett and both determined to make up for lost time, as well as Mavis with Larcade and August. Then August gave a gift to Ur's loved ones visiting Ultear and casting a spell that returned her to her natural form and that allowed her to return happily along with the family that she and her mother created **(for those who do not know, they are Gray , Lyon, Meredy, Juvia and Jellal)** It was also noted that in the guilds, especially in Fairy Tail, the environment of maturity and romance began to gather strength and began to be something daily fishing _infraganti_ to couples who caused actions that could be embarrassing to do in public. However, the officialization came after a year in a special ceremony: the Wedding of the Nations.

Mavis and Zeref finally got married after helping with the reconstruction of Fiore, and the party was one of the most festive that ever existed before. During the wedding several people decided that the event was the point to change the life they were leading.

The first to surprise were Natsu and Lucy who finally made it official that they were a couple (although everyone already expected it) then they were followed by Gray and Juvia when the former decided that he would not let Natsu take the advantage (also, not a big surprise), and then they were followed by Erza and Jellal, Mira and Laxus, Lissana and Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen and several others that ended with surprises. Especially when everyone realized that the young Larcade, now the future heir to Álvarez's throne was secretly dating Ultear and not just "a flashing way" but in a cordial way. Tell him crazy, but Zeref swore that Mavis was beginning to have ideas about the future wedding of his "son". And the cherry on the cake was taken by Gajeel and Levy, because both were not just a couple ... now they were expecting a baby. THAT caused a good stir!

And after that, life slightly returned to normal. It had already been 7 months after the announcement and what several suspected has been confirmed: now Larcade and Ultear were engaged and the wedding was to be held in the same month. So, the activity was very big because apart from celebrating two loved ones, the most experienced knew that currently the wedding could represent something bigger: Larcade was from Álvarez and Ultear was from Fiore; if both joined together then technically it would be the apex of the union between the two nations. Yes, I already know, "and the wedding between Mavis and Zeref?" "Doesn't it count too?" Yes, it counts but that did not have much effect because the marriage was not very new, also Mavis didn't like the idea of being an empress, so everyone thought "hey, let them both live happily, they don't need to give political importance to their wedding." So, to the surprise of several men, Zeref currently focused on making the perfect wedding, which several only expected from Mavis (XD). That also meant that since it was a big event, the rest of the guilds had to help too, so basically all of Fairy Tail's friends were on board.

And that brings us to what is just happening in the guild at that moment that was ... **CRASH!** ... a disaster.

Zeref: - I told you that you will not use your hand as a hammer Gajeel! -

The black magician was pouring fumes over his head, coordinating Natsu's friends was like trying to make a herd of gorillas follow him with a bunch of bananas and hoping that it does not cause turbulence. Right now, he told Gajeel to use a real hammer to nail the white streamers on the roof, but he, impatient to return with his fiancée **(obviously happened after knowing they would be parents),** decided to do it his way and now there was a destroyed fence apart from the detached fabrics.

Gajeel: - Don't look at me, it was too weak to take even a hammer! -

Laxus: - Not a hammer of yours at least! Now I'm going to have to get a carpenter to fix this! -

Oh yes, I forgot to mention that Makarov finally retired and that his grandson now holds the position of master of the guild, a position that everyone knows he deserves.

Natsu: - I told you that putting that Gajeel idiot to help when he has a pregnant woman was not a clever idea. -

Gajeel: - Who do you call an idiot, a piece of ashes!? -

Natsu: - To you, iron rust! But it is not time to fight, or the women will kill us and yours is the most dangerous of all. -

Once Sorcerer Weekly's photographer, Jason, went to see the preparations for the wedding and accidentally said he was excited to see the figure of Levy in a bridesmaid dress with the maternal figure she would have. Although, perhaps he wanted to mention that seeing her pregnant in an elegant dress would make her very beautiful, Levy misunderstood the message and what happened next was very frightening that ended with a hospitalized photographer and the women and Gajeel trying to cheer up a weeping Levy. There, everyone learned that they should take care of their words before someone very sensitive.

Gray: - And remember that it was at her request that you help. We do not want to repeat that. -

Gajeel nodded and everyone soon returned to work. The men were lucky that the women were busy either giving Levy company or looking for accessories for Ultear's dress. Everyone helped at the wedding except for the younger ones like Wendy, Asuka and Romeo and those who could not help, in this case Levy, Lucy, Lily, Alsack and Bisca. If you ask yourself what Lucy does to help in the matter, it's very simple: being Levy's best friend, apart from Gajeel, she knows enough to calm her down. At that moment they were both in the guild library, the only place away from all the noise. And as you can guess, both were doing their favorite activity.

Lucy: - Is this the book you're looking for, Levy-chan? -

Levy: - Yes, thank you Lu-chan. -

Reading the favorite books of the future mother. To the surprise of the parents, both realized that they would have twins of both genres, so Levy's condition didn't allow her to do several of her favorite activities. But well, despite the limitations she enjoyed every moment of her motherhood along with her love and could not wait to have the babies.

Lucy: - How exciting! How long do before your due date? -

Levy: - Just one more month and I'll have two children in the house. And when will you and Natsu follow us? - _(Lenny face)_

Lucy ( _blushing_ ): - Ehhh... ahhh... Levy-chan! – Actually, both had already touched the subject (with Natsu saying literally "Come on Lucy! I'm not going to let Gajeel go with an advantage!" And with a pain in their parts for being dumb XD) and in the end Lucy specified that when both have a stable source of income, they could start the new journey. Surely several of you think that with the destructiveness that Natsu possess that could never happen. Ah, but this is Fairy Tail that we are talking about so if he needs to be less destructive to be able to have children with Lucy and beat the rusty Gajeel, then he will. **(If I were you my friend, I would take advantage of the freedom you still have XD)**

Lucy: - By the way Levy, did you and Gajeel think about any names? -

Levy: - Not yet Lu-chan, but if I remember correctly, there is a book on the shelves above that contains names for it. Could you pass it? -

Lucy: - Sure! -

Then she climbed the stairs while saying: - By the way, how is it that there is a book of baby names in the guild library? -

Levy: - Bisca told me that they had donated one when she had Asuka and the older books are kept at the top. -

Lucy ( _looking at the bookshelf_ ): - Maybe that makes sense, after all they are the least used, ah here it is! ( _But when she tries to take out the book, it got stuck with something behind it_ ), and now? ( _struggles_ ) come on ... get out! -

Levy ( _worried_ ): - Be careful Lu-chan! -

Lucy: - Do not worry! I have a plan! Aries! -

The lamb spirit appeared below on the ground: - Yes master? -

Lucy: - Could you put a cotton bed under where I am? -

Aries: - Sure and forgive me for the threads. -

She did that and at that moment Lucy continued struggling until the book finally came out although it made her fall off the stairs, but since the bed was ready then shed did not suffer any damage. However, something that did hurt her was a roll of paper hitting her head.

Lucy: - Ow! What the…? -

Levy: - Lu-chan, are you okay? -

Lucy: - Yes, but what was that? -

Aries: - You mean this, Lucy-sama? -

The celestial spirit held in that moment the object that fell on Lucy, it was not a roll of paper. The object looked like a large golden scroll, had a symbol of a star inscribed in the center and, it was heavy. However, its appearance showed that currently that parchment had been stored for a long time and maintained during that time to avoid looking worn. Curiosity soon attracted the 3 present and eventually Aries began to mutter words: - Dov... dov... Alduin... Sovngarde... -

Lucy: - Is something wrong Aries? -

The zodiac shone and said: - I'm sorry, it was not my intention to babble. Lucy-sama, excuse me for asking, but can you summon Loke? He knows more about this than me. -

Lucy agreed to the request and soon the lion spirit appeared: - Lucy, my lady, ready to be delighted with my charms? -

Lucy: - You know what my answer is. Loke, can you tell us what this is? -

She showed him the scroll and that caused a surprising reaction from Loke, who was shocked and jumped back at first, but then calmed down and when he calmed down he knelt before the object. Eventually he then spoke: - This can't be... after so many centuries without appearing... where did you found it? –

Levy: - In the upper shelves of the library and Loke, you're worrying me right now, what's wrong? -

Loke: - Nothing is wrong Levy, it's just the surprise of seeing an Elder Scroll after an eternity. -

Aries: - Is that an Elder Scroll? The same as... of those times? -

Loke: - Yes, they are Aries. -

Lucy: - Ok, now that gives me more doubts than answers, what is an Elder Scroll? -

Loke: - I'll tell you later when everyone is available, this is something that Zeref and Mavis should know. -

And so, the four left the library and returned to the room where, by coincidence, everyone had returned from their jobs. And the first to receive them was the future father of the children, Gajeel.

Gajeel: - How are you Lev? -

Levy: - Well, as I always tell you, Gajeel. - Suddenly, Levy felt movement in her belly and saw how the twins were moving: - And apparently the children missed you dear. -

Gajeel could not stand the emotion and soon put his hand on her belly while kissing her fiancée. Lucy decided to leave the lovebirds and go with Natsu who soon greeted her: - Hey Luce, I was just looking for you! -

Lucy: - Hello Natsu, what do you need? -

Natsu: - Just that Larcade and Ultear need you to again distract their in-laws. -

Lucy was not surprised, when the fiancés got tired of the affairs of the wedding, they always resorted to Natsu and to Lucy to distract the First and the black magician to have a time alone. And now the situation just seems to be perfect.

Lucy: - Okay, follow me, I already have what we need. -

Both were followed by Aries and Loke to the upper floor where on a balcony were Mavis and Zeref, both with more mature bodies, along with Laxus, Makarov, Larcade, Mirajane and Ultear talking about the final details for the wedding. Just when they arrived and were seen by the fiancés, these two gave them a look pleading for a distraction. Salvation did not take long to arrive.

Laxus: - Oh, hello guys, what do you want this time? Back to take the committed away from us? -

Or maybe not…

Lucy: - Maybe, it could be, but no, not this time. We are currently bringing something that could be of great interest to the First and Zeref. -

At a signal from her, Loke and Aries presented the group the Elder Scroll and everyone ended up surprised not by the scroll, but by Larcade and Ultear seeing the mysterious piece with their eyes shining.

Larcade: - Is this what I think it is? -

Ultear: - Your eyes do not deceive you, it is! -

And as if they were children seeing candy, they rushed to the Scroll. Although Loke refused to deliver it.

Loke ( _maneuvering_ ): - Hey, hey! Be careful that this is not to be taken lightly! -

The commotion soon caused everyone to look curious what was happening and when the couple finally calmed down (partly because Lucy made Aries catch both in a cotton ball (Aries: - Sorry! -)) Makarov spoke: - So that paper scroll was an Elder Scroll? I can't believe I've ignored him for a long time. -

Laxus: - Old man, could you explain what is an Elder Scroll? -

Makarov: - The Elder Scrolls are rolls of paper that have unattainable powers of magic inside. No one knows how and where they originated, but it is believed that these relics had the ability to predict major life events for those who read them. Previously there was a special order for this type of situation called the "Cult of the Ancestor Moth" consisting of priests capable of reading these mysterious wonders. However, that gift came at a terrible cost: as one read more through the Elder Scrolls, their sight deteriorated more and more until they became completely blind after finishing the reading. -

Zeref: - And how was it that you had one? -

Makarov: - It was in one of my first jobs when I was about the age of Laxus. My team and I had entered some ancient ruins that the client wanted us to clear because he planned to make a museum down there. When we finished with the mummies that inhabited them, I found this paper roll kept in a chest that they gave us as a reward and I kept it in the library since then. -

Larcade: - And how is it that you did not realize that what you had was an object with a power that could rival even the gods!? -

Makarov only saw the young heir and with a grin he said while scratching the back of his neck: - In those days I was not interested in reading. -

Erza's voice resounded: - First, what do you suggest we do with that relic? -

Mavis thought for a long time that she eventually asked Zeref: - What do you think dear? -

Zeref: - In part, I'm curious with what the Scroll might contain but another part of me is leery of even trying to read it. If this is an object with enigmas more powerful than that of the gods themselves, how do I know that we can save the consequences? -

Loke: - And you do well, usually when you read an Elder Scroll is due to the circumstances in which the world can be found, and you require its guidance to resolve the situation. -

Ultear: - It seems you have experience in the Loke business. Is there something you should tell us that we do not know? -

Loke: - Ok, you have me. We zodiacs have existed since the beginning of time, but our power was not enough to endow us with a mortal body. However, we could observe the history of the planet and several times we saw the use of the Elder Scrolls in times of need. Seriously, they should only be used for emergencies. -

After that, Makarov added: - Precisely, being only for emergencies then it would be useless to use it now. Lucy, could you please keep it where it was? And sorry, Ultear and Larcade, today we can't satisfy your curiosity today. –

Lucy soon prepared to take the scroll back but suddenly she stumbled upon one of the cottons of Aries and hit Loke who ended up releasing the Scroll.

Aries: - I'm sorry! I am sorry! –

Lucy: - Ow, are you okay Loke? -

Loke ( _watching little stars_ ): - Ugggg ... -

Gray: - Boys, the Scroll! -

The Scroll fell down the stairs and then rolled unwinding some of its contents before stopping. To everyone's curiosity, it left a dark blue cover book that contained a dragon symbol within the outline of a diamond. Freed was the one who picked up the book and read it: - "The Story of the Dragonborn". -

Suddenly, the book began to acquire brightness along with the Elder Scroll and both objects soon began to levitate towards the center where both opened, and letters began to emerge from the pages. **(Put the song of 'Dragonborn'** ) The letters began to circulate in the air and lined up. Everyone was amazed until they saw that the lyrics were of an unknown language.

Meredy: - What does it say? -

Loke: - _"It seems that there is no other way."_ It is written in draconic, the ancient language of dragons. -

Everyone then turned to see the dragon slayers, but Cobra said: - Hey, it refers to OTHER dragons! I don't even understand the symbols! -

Ultear: - They talk about two ancient heroines who were known as "Dragonborns" who lived in the remote times of a province called Skyrim. -

Everyone turned to her surprised when she said that before adding: - There was a book in the library where I lived that contained this kind of language and I studied it, I did not expect that it would be useful to me now. -

Larcade: - What else do the words say, love? -

 **(Chorus)**

Ultear: - "The legends speak about a Nordic god of destruction, Alduin, and his desire to absorb the world."

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin the vahriin,**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**

 **Ahrk end norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**

Suddenly the words began to form images and the image of a black dragon appeared on the roof of the guild. Then such image began to move as if it was alive.

Ultear continued: - "With an armada of dragons under his command, his skin harder than the mountains themselves and an indomitable power, Alduin was the carrier of the apocalypse, unable to be defeated by human hands or the power of the various creatures that inhabited in Skyrim, but his power was still not enough and several of the dragons he invoked began to act on his own while he regained his powers. Several of these began to terrorize the villages that existed around, some dragons falling before the guards and others leaving ashes behind the place they wrecked." –

 **Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,**

 **Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!**

 **Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,**

 **Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!**

The black dragon landed on a rock and with his roar raised several other dragons that soon flew to the images that represented the towns. Some of the dragons fell in the outskirts, symbolizing their defeat while others spit their breath of fire and left, leaving only ashes of the town.

Ultear: - "But soon the people got involved in a civil war and ignored the dragons leaving the cities and towns that still resisted vulnerable, Alduin and his army was ready to overwhelm them" -

 **Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!**

 **Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,**

 **Voth aan bahlok wah diivon end lein!**

The images change again, and two men appear, one with imperial armor and another with rebel armor fighting each other, then the images expand and show several more men and women doing the same when the dragons led by Alduin land near them and Alduin releases another roar covering the whole place in flames.

Ultear: - "But there was someone they feared ..." -

The fire suddenly begins to fade and surprisingly everyone was alright. Men and women look towards two figures. Both were feminine, but of different race; one of them had fair skin, elf ears, green eyes, and wore daedric armor, along with daedric gauntlets, ebony boots, and a dwarf helmet along with a shield that appeared to be made of a gilded metal and a samurai sword releasing lightning bolts. The other woman was a lizard, literally: the color of her skin (or rather scales) was yellow, she wore a full set of a black and red leather armor **(the ethereal armor of the Dark Brotherhood)** and with one hand she seemed to invoke a protection spell while the other carried a dagger from which resounded a daedric aura ( **Mehrunes' Razor** ).

Ultear: - "Two warriors who had the body of mortals but the spirit of dragons, in their language they were known as Dovahkiin, in ours they are the "Dragonborn".

Both women suddenly shouted a roar that their power was felt in the guild hall: **Fus ro dah!**

 **Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod end vul dovah nok,**

 **Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!**

 **Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!**

Ultear: - Now that's a scream ... well it also says: - "The dovahkiin ended the civil war and soon forced Alduin to retire to Sovngarde, the home of the Nordic heroes after death. There, Alduin began to devour the souls of the fallen to recover his strength, but the Dragonborns did not allow that and with the help of several friends and servants, they managed to find the entrance to the Nordic paradise, and there, both finally engaged in the decisive battle along with other Heroes of Sovngarde." –

The screams of both blinded for a while the battlefield and when it was clarified, the dragons behind Alduin were defeated and he had flown to a beam of light where he was transported to a garden next to a large waterfall where there was a large mansion on the other side of the abyss. When Alduin arrived, he roared again, creating a great field of darkness, enveloping the whole place and causing several souls to vanish. Meanwhile, the two women gathered a large group of supporters carrying diverse types of pennants, indicating that they belonged to diverse groups, and with their help the two were "propelled" into the air where a red dragon caught them in the air and led them to the light. Then both appeared at the entrance of the mansion where three people were waiting, and immediately launched against the black dragon and then it shone a lot that everything was blinded.

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin the vahriin,**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**

 **Ahrk end norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**

Ultear: - "And in the end, both fulfilled their destiny and Alduin was defeated and unable to threaten Nirn forever. And both warriors returned to the world of mortals where their legends were repeated in the ears of the Norse for generations." –

 **(Chorus and final)**

In the end the image shows both women seeing the soul of Alduin fade towards the cosmos and the heroes of Sovngarde giving their gratitude to the heroines before shouting another shout teleporting them back to Skyrim where the crowd waited for them and then began to celebrate. And there the show ended because the book closed, and the lyrics disappeared. Even so, everyone was amazed and could not help but applaud to the narrator (Ultear) who, embarrassed, bowed humbly.

Natsu: - That was great! And you said Loke that... -

But suddenly he felt a VERY STRONG presence that left him tense. His sudden change did not go unnoticed.

Lucy: - Natsu, are you okay? Something wrong? -

Sting ( _appearing next to them_ ): - You also felt it, right? -

Lucy ( _scared_ ): - Kyah! God, do not give a scare like that Sting, and what are you talking about? -

Both said nothing, but all the dragon slayers moved to the entrance of the guild and soon the tension was felt in the air.

Yukino: - Sting, what's wrong? -

Sting: - We are feeling the presence of two strong dragons. -

Everyone became tenser after this and several soon put themselves on guard, but Loke suddenly said to them: - Calm yourselves guys, they don't refer to exactly two real dragons... -

Suddenly the doors slammed open and revealed two women, the same women who appeared in the book. And behind them was a crowd that looked like it was MADE to fight.

Loke finished: - But rather the first slayers of dragons with the blood of those running in their veins. –

* * *

 **And ladies and gentlemen, here ends the first chapter of history! Our favorite guild ended up visiting Skyrim! What will happen to all of them and how will the dragon slayers receive the "Dragonborns"? The answers will be in the next chapter!**

 **Preview:**

 **Gir'mania: - Is that your best shout? You need something stronger than a simple jet of fire to dominate your opponent! -**

 **Natsu: - Right, so what do you think of a combined cry? -**

 **Then all the dragon slayers jumped and combined their elemental breaths into one but before they could throw it a beast came to interrupt the party.**

 **Indominia: - Great, now we have a dragon at the party. -**

 **So much for celebrating the victory against Alduin!**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller out ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elder Scrolls: Dovah's order.**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back! Last time, our Fairy Tail wizards found an Elder Scroll and used it accidentally, taking them to the world of Skyrim, and just then, the two Dragonborns were the first to receive them. What will happen now? A laaaaaaarge history of the past to give us an idea of how my world of Skyrim is after completing the game. Read it or you will fail the Gray Beards' test! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Only the two Dragonborns are of my property, the rest of the characters are property of Bethesda and Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.5: Skyrim a.A. (after Alduin.)**

Skyrim, the first province to which the Nords made their home, has gone through a lot and all thanks to events that few believe would happen. It all started in Helgen, just after the Imperial Legion captured Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion and the Storm Cloaks faction, along with his followers and initiated their execution, while all the world believed that this was the end of their problems. But it only turned out to be the START of the end.

Just at that very moment, a black dragon attacked the village and started a catastrophe in the place, reducing everything to ashes in a firestorm to which the villagers and the local guards were not prepared for. Ulfric and his followers took advantage of the confusion to flee at the same time as their imperial counterparts.

However, among the crowd there were two interesting individuals. Just among the prisoners there was a altmer named Gir'mania and an argonian named Indominera who weren't part of the rebels, but had also been sentenced to death. However, both also escaped, but instead of fleeing to any of the corners of Tamriel, both went to warn Jarl Balgruuf the Great, the chief of the region where the incident occurred. And it did not stop there, both were assigned by the Jarl himself to investigate the matter along with the court sorcerer. During the investigation, another dragon attacked one of the watchtowers of the region and soon both adventurers were sent to help. The dragon returned just as the reinforcements arrived and in the ensuing battle, both women distinguished themselves and defeated the dragon.

But suddenly, the body of the dragon began to burn in flames and a thunder like sound was heard and then, what seemed to be the soul of the dragon began to be ABSORBED in both women. That was when everyone remembered an old legend about warriors able to absorb the soul of dragons and use the _Thu'um_ , the cry of the dragons, because they had the blood and soul of those creatures, the "Dragonborn" or _dovahkiin_ in their natural language. And just after that, a thunder was heard followed by a shout: - _Dovahkiin!_ -. Both adventurers went to the Jarl for answers and he soon informed them who were the ones invoking them. They were the Gray Beards, monks who followed "the Way of the Voice" or, rather, the study and reflection of the _Thu'um_. Something big was going to happen because such monks didn't invoke anyone neither mingled in political affairs for centuries and they were also respected by all the holds.

Soon both women were on the way to the Throat of the World, the mountain where the Gray Beards resided in a monastery called High Hrothgar. There they were soon informed about what exactly was the _Thu'um_ and the power they had because of it and that, therefore, it was mandatory that they learn to use said power by "the Way of the Voice" so that they didn't abused of it and rather used it for peaceful and just purposes. To put them to test, the Gray Beards entrusted them with the recovery of the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of the order. After a few trips, both heroines found the place where the Horn was kept, but they had arrived late; the horn had been stolen. But what made them both suspect was that the thief wanted to talk to both in the town of Riverwood. They did and that's how they learned about the existence of Delphine and the Blades, former bodyguards of the Emperor Tiber Septim and dragon hunters, now dissolved due to the Thalmor.

Delphine explained to Gir'mania and Indominera about how recent events were currently announcing something else and therefore, they should try to find information about it. As a result, the three soon went to a town where another dragon has been sighted and soon, both heroines recognized the same black dragon that attacked Helgen (and ironically saved their lives) resurrecting another dragon on the scene. That soon worried Delphine who thought that perhaps the Thalmor would have information about the events, so she proposed that both women infiltrate the embassy with the help of another agent named Malborn and get as much information as possible.

After this conversation, both girls returned the horn to the Gray Beards and soon they were officially recognized as the 'dovahkiin'. Although something intrigued the masters and it was that both had the same gift and when asked if they were both relatives, the two responded that they were cousins. Their grandparents' matrimony had been of a mixed race, the grandmother being a high elf and the grandfather an argonian; of that union, two children were born, their parents, one being a high elf and the other an argonian; fortunately, both were born without any trait that indicated that they were half-blood. Both were good men, always making their actions speak for them and with a notable talent to see into the hearts of each being. When both grew old enough, both moved with their respective partners. Gir'mania's parents went to live in Alinor while Indominera's lived in Cyrodiil. Gir'mania's father, Vik'tarel, was a recognized politician among the Thalmor and one of the most humanistic. Consequently, various people of Tamriel appreciated and adored him, but for the Thalmor, it was intolerable. Unfortunately, among those rivals was their main rival, Denmer, the opposite of Vik'tarel, who believed only that the superior race was the Altmer and that the rest of the world should be purified or enslaved. The elf waited for an occasion to finally get rid of his worst rival and eventually he got it. When the Empire surrendered and signed the White-Gold Concordat, Vik'tarel was one of the few who believed that the banning of the Talos cult was an unnecessary condition and that the Nords had the right to revere it as they prefer to inspire future generations, but the support he found was not enough and this time, everyone was in favor of Denmer's proposals. Vik'tarel was not stupid and he knew that his rival would not waste this opportunity to get rid of him. So, shortly after, he announced that he was retiring from political life after this "last duel", packed his things and, together with his family, left for Cyrodiil. There they were received by Indominera's father, Raveerkr, and his family with pleasure, since both families were still very close despite of everything. Also, the two cousins were great friends so that was also an advantage. But Denmer wouldn't stop until he saw the family of his rival destroyed and soon, he used his influences to send a mercenary party to annihilate them. Unfortunately, Raveerkr was a famous blacksmith and had a large mansion, so it was easy for the mercenaries to locate them, but what was difficult was to kill them. Both parents died not before taking the entire assailant party with them, leaving their families safe. But the two widows knew that it was no longer safe to stay in the same place so both mothers sold the mansion and with the money they got they went to Solstheim, one of the few places where the Thalmor could not reach. However, Gir'mania and Indominera, now with the look and the mind of twenty-year-olds, stayed behind to make sure to distract any other party sent for their search and only left Cyrodiil when they received a letter from their mothers telling them that they already settled in. On their trip to join them, they accidentally got into the Imperial ambush and the rest is history.

After that conversation and returning to Whiterun, both women decided that they would need support from the people and refine their skills, so they decided to start building a reputation as heroines of the townsfolk. That reputation soon gave them access to several powerful factions and other less relevant. There was something in the girls that made these factions lucky to have recruited them because certain events started to happen, and such were the consequences that, although many didn't want them to happen, showed that both were the living images of what each faction represented. For this reason, they soon rose through the ranks until they ended up as leaders of these factions, although at different rates.

The first to receive their blessing were the Companions, a guild of warriors who followed the honorable combat tradition of Ysgramor, its founder and technically the Nord pioneer of Skyrim. This group had a rivalry against the Silver Hand, a group of mercenaries who disliked the Companions along with something else: their ability to be werewolves or lycanthropy. Not everyone in the Companions had that ability, in fact, to have one, they had to be part of the "Circle", members that basically have the right to it. Soon both women won that right after having demonstrated to Farkas their combat skills against the Silver Hand. But that feat brought an expensive price. While Gir'mania, Indominera and Aela wreaked havoc on the Silver Hand after killing their leader, the remaining members attacked their headquarters in Jorrvaskr and Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger ("leader" although only technically) of the Companions, was executed and the pieces of Wuuthrad, the axe of Ysgramor, were stolen. But such action did not go unpunished either and to when the dovahkiins got knowledge of the loss, everybody discovered for the first time, the inner dragons of both women, since both went to recover the axe along with Vilkas and the Silver Hand was NEVER heard of again. After that, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Gir'mania and Indominera went to Ysgramor's tomb to complete one last job to Kodlak. The deceased leader had the desire to go to Sovngarde but his lycanthropy nullified that wish. Fortunately, they had discovered a cure that was possible thanks to both dovahkiins, but death prevented his plans. But thanks to the Nine, Gir'mania and Indominera released his beast soul and Kodlak finally rest in peace, not without first leaving a last wish: he legated his position of Harbinger to Indominera and Gir'mania, which everyone gladly accepted. And that way, the new Harbingers gained enough fame and respect to have access and confidence to the rest of the holds and their respective Jarls.

This confidence was soon rewarded when both girls were soon proclaimed "thanes" in all the holds. And this soon gave them knowledge about other local factions, an interesting one being the Thieves Guild, in the city of Riften. This guild had previously been recognized and feared in all the holds, but recently it had committed so many failures that it ceased to be a fearsome force and its influence only worked in Riften. Brynjolf, a Nord who was the second in command of the guild, saw potential in both women and put them to a small test before integrating them. His hopes were not in vain and soon both women were presented before the guild master, Mercer Frey. To officially integrate them into the guild, Mercer decided that their first job would be one that a client of his had recently requested. The client required that the estate of a rival company be sabotaged and its safe looted to put it out of service. That way, the owner would be forced to sell it, something the client would take advantage of. The work was very dangerous because the estate was heavily guarded and one of the objectives was inside the mansion. But both women had their ways and easily managed to do the sabotage plus the looting and returned intact and without alerting the guards. Soon they were admitted and stated to work doing so many "guild" activities that the fame of the Guild returned at a rate no one has seen before. However, something suspicious affected both women and it was the deficit of income. Their actions would have helped to increase the amount of money in the treasury, but the amount of gold acquired left much to be desired. Mercer Frey had also noticed this and decided that they should do some research on it. He ordered both women to look first at the honningbrew Meadery while doing another job for the same "client" and the clues found pointed towards a "rival" of the guild sabotaging some of Mercer's plans. The mysterious rival had a partner in Solitude so both women went there quickly. After questioning him (and forgiving him for commercial benefits for later), the info obtained was enough for Mercer who soon identified the mysterious rival. It was Karliah, a former member of the guild, responsible for murdering the previous guild master Gallus; she needed to be neutralized. For this mission, Mercer asked for the help of only Gir'mania while he commissioned Indominera a special job in Windhelm.

While Gir'mania and Mercer went hunting, Indominera went to Windhelm, the core of the rebellion, where apart from finishing the job, killing a crazy killer in the streets and repairing a special potion that was magically filled every day, ended up being interested in enlisting in the forces of the Stormcloaks. Just then, Ulfric remembered her at Helgen, and was gladly going to accept her, after she passed the test of his right hand Galmar Stone-fist.

However, before leaving to complete it, Indominera heard rumors about a boy named Aventus Arentino who lived in the same city trying to invoke the Dark Brotherhood, a guild of murderers like the Thieves Guild. Indominera went to speak with the child, but by mistake, the child believed that she was the one sent by the murderers so, with his childish ignorance, he told her the reason why he invoked her. Arentino said that he was an orphan from Riften and in the orphanage where he lived, the supervisor Grelod "the Kind" was nothing of what her title said, and he wanted her to die. Indominera agreed, but only to please him while he planned to simply talk to her.

But upon arriving in Riften and entering the orphanage near the night, she was soon able to hear the harsh words of said lady, and a memory came to her mind. As a child, one of her friends had a drunken father who always mistreated him, as well as the rest of his family, which was big, by the way. As much as she told him and his family to do something, the family did nothing. Eventually she could not hold it anymore, so she tried to go and beat him herself. His father discovered her and, although he prevented her from going, he decided to go talk with the man. The situation worsened because both fought, but in the end, he managed to convince him to be at his service and eventually with his new job, his friend's father stopped drinking and even apologized to his entire family. However, it left something marked in the young argonian girl and she would not tolerate violence of this type to poor little creatures unless it was necessary. So in the end she ended up doing the assigned work and to make sure she was not denounced, she escaped to the Ragged Flagont where bad news awaited her: her cousin and Mercer Frey had not yet returned from the mission and believed that something bad must have happened to them. Indominera lost no time and, after informing Varentino about the work, went on her search to the region of Hibernalia. Somehow, she suspected that Gir'mania was still alive and her instincts did not disappoint her; she found her at the inn of "The Frozen Hearth" ... along with Karliah! Indominera prepared to fight, but soon Gir'mania calmed her by explaining what had happened. When they reached the Snow Veil Sanctum, Karliah fired a poisoned arrow at Mercer, only that she did not notice that Gir'mania was currently in the front and received the hit. She ended up paralyzed and heard the truth about Mercer and Karliah: Mercer was the real killer. Indominera did not believe him until Gir'mania said that, if it weren't true, then why did he try to kill her? He showed the wound Mercer's blade did to her abdomen to her cousin and Indominera finally believed in her. "Besides, she and Gallus were lovers" she added. "You did not have to tell me that cousin!" Gir'mania soon made it clear that they had to convince the guild with tangible evidence, otherwise they could be expelled.

Fortunately, Karliah had the proof: Gallus' diary, only problem was that they needed an English-falmer translation. Fortunately, they found one in Markarth so they soon managed to decipher the diary with the help of a wizard from the Winterhold College called Enthir. The diary talked about Gallus's suspicions to Mercer due to the latter showing signs of excessive consumption. Eventually he soon discovered that he was responsible for the guild's bad luck because he insulted the daedric prince Nocturnal, the deity of the thieves, because he stole something personal from the goddess. But Mercer moved faster than him before he had a chance to confront him and the rest is history.

With the proof ready, the three ladies soon went to the guild where they were not well received, but soon the two dovahkiins managed to convince the guild that Karliah was innocent. What's more, they even decided to check the guild treasury and soon found out that everything was true: Mercer had looted the funds and wasted all of them. Soon the real hunt began.

The two dovahkiin searched his house and soon found his whereabouts: in the dwemer ruins of Irkngthand. But before leaving, Karliah told them that they should receive the blessing of Nocturnal to have enough power to defeat Mercer. It was not going to be easy after what Mercer did, but fortunately the three managed to convince her with Brynjolf and were proclaimed as the new Nightingales, her personal order.

Armed with new powers and new armor, the 4 hunters finally went to the ruins. Soon they reached Mercer and he did not take them seriously. Ah, but this time the story was different because the inner dragons of both "Dragonborns" returned to proclaim force and the underestimation of Mercer cost him dearly: he was finally killed by a knife wound from both women. The 4 left the ruins, which were beginning to flood and soon returned to the guild. But the work was not over, because now they had to return the stolen object: Nocturnal's key, a master key capable of opening all the locks of the world.

As tempting as it sounded, both women did not see much use on it. (After all, they leveled up for each broken pick XD) So they soon went to the Nocturnal Shrine where they met the soul of Gallus, overcame the challenges and, finally, got the total blessing of Nocturnal. Besides, they liked the romantic scene in which Karliah and Gallus said goodbye. Of course, to cheer her up they took her to the guild where they said: "PARTY! AND ITS ON US!" This time, they used the funds well. (XD) And it did not stop there, because then Brynjolf and Karliah announced that, from that moment and as a gratitude for their actions, the two cousins would now be the new masters of the guild. Now their fame ran in the shadows.

However, at the end of the celebration, both women received a mysterious note that contained a black hand and the following message: **"We know".** They did not give it importance though and went to sleep. When they woke up, both realized that they had been kidnapped by Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Gir'mania was confused, but after a small talk between the assassin leader and her cousin, she soon caught up with what Indominera did, which left her angry. How could her cousin do that? But when she was about to argue with her, Astrid cut her off saying: - You also had those same thoughts when the situation with your father happened, am I right? - Astrid: 1; Gir'mania: 0. Astrid was right. When his father died in the attack, Gir'mania swore that she would not let such an act go unpunished by the one who caused it. She wanted to have Denmer's head.

That was more than enough for Astrid to introduce them to the test she had prepared for them. There were three victims tied in front of them and Astrid told the two girls that only one of them was the target, but who was it? To cut the story short, they only forgave the girl. Even so, Astrid said that, if the two were interested, they could join the Dark Brotherhood at Falkreath's Sanctuary and entrusted them with the password to open the door. After leaving the house, both cousins agreed that the support they had now was enough.

So, they returned to the main objective and infiltrated the Thalmor embassy. At first, they had a fun time as guests and made the party more interesting with a few dancing, and they would have keep at it if it was not for Malborn who reminded them of their goal. So, taking advantage of the ruckus they caused, they infiltrated the embassy, and after a few obstacles, they found the necessary information. Apparently, the Thalmor didn't know anything about the dragons too and because of that they were interrogating several prisoners until they finally got a clue: a member of the Blades named Esbern seemed to have information related to the dragons and the Thalmor were tracking him in Riften. Just when both were going to get away with the information obtained, they were intercepted by two guards who had Malborn as their prisoner. In the end, the three agents fled through a passageway as only two guards were not enough to contain two dragons and, while Malborn went to inform Delphine, Gir'mania and Indominera went to rescue Esbern.

They soon arrived at Riften and went looking for Esbern in the depths of the Ratway and to their relief, they found him safe and sound, but somewhat grouchy, saying that everything was lost and refusing to open his door. When both girls threatened to knock him down with their _thu'ums_ , Esbern seemed surprised that they both knew the term, and he was more surprised when Thalmor soldiers attacked them and the two girls easily defeated them with just shouting. He seemed to magically change his attitude because he opened the door and packed his things enthusiastically and then went with them to Riverwood. Once there, he greeted Delphine and soon explained everything he knew about the matter. The reason for the appearance of the dragons was the dragon of destruction, Alduin, the black dragon that Gir'mania and Indominera recognized. This dragon, being a god, was impossible to kill under any mortal means, but there was a way to defeat him by a special cry that he trusted that both Dragonborns knew. But both girls, although at that time they knew a variety of _thu'ums_ , did not knew of it. However, Esbern did not lose faith and after showing a book, he explained that, for this situation, the previous leaders of the Blades had put a kind of cryptic message in a mural known as "the Wall of Alduin." This mural was in the old barracks of the Blades, the Sky Haven Temple.

The group set off, though they took separate paths. While Delphine and Esbern flanked through Windhelm and Whiterun, Indominera and Gir'mania went through Falkreath only that their trip was cut when they came across a Thalmor detachment with specific orders to imprison them. Despite being outnumbered, both heroines managed to escape their captors, and they just remembered that the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary was nearby, so they went there and, using the password, entered to hide. They were quickly received by Astrid who indicated their first instructions and then went to meet the rest of the group.

For both, the welcome was much friendlier than expected, although the rest was not as excited with them as it always with the new ones. Although that was later resolved when both told everyone the reason they entered. Did both women really mock the Thalmor? That really made them interesting. They asked for the whole story and that's how all the dark brothers and sisters knew that they were both Dragonborns. Even to prove it, the cousins shouted **Fus-ro-dah** in a practice dummy! Astrid surely hit the jackpot there. In the end, both girls stayed a while in the Sanctuary until finally the ceiling ceased to vibrate indicating that the soldiers had left, and both soon said goodbye. However, Nazeem, a red guard of the Sanctuary, soon instructed them to visit a client in the city of Markarth once they finished their search. Both promised that they would.

After a day of travel, both heroines finally reached the meeting point at Karthspire and reunited with the two Blades. After getting rid of some of the Forsworn that were in the place, the 4 adventurers went into a cave where, after some puzzles and a door that opened with the blood of the dovahkiins, they finally arrived at Sky Haven's Temple. However, they didn't find the answers they expected. The wall of Alduin confirmed that both Gir'mania and Indominera were the only ones capable of defeating him and banishing him from Tamriel but it did not say the means to them except that there was a cry that served for it. However, Delphine suspected that perhaps the Gray Beards knew something about it and instructed the two cousins to investigate the matter.

Before leaving for the monastery, the two sisters made a quick stop at Markarth where they contacted the client and were soon given details of the contract. After that, both returned to High Hrothgar. Unfortunately, the Gray Beards had no knowledge of that cry, but suggested that perhaps their master Paarthurnax knew. To reach him, they had to climb to the top of the Throat of the World, the mountain where he lived, but the road was blocked by a kind of magical fog that absorbed the vitality of those who dared to enter. Fortunately, the Gray Beards knew the _thu'um_ needed to open the way and they showed it to the cousins who soon in no time, were both reaching the top. And upon arrival, both were surprised that the teacher was currently a DRAGON. Even so, both girls liked him because the dragon reminded them of their parents. After a lesson in philosophy (which both were pleased to take), Paarthurnax said that, unfortunately, he did not know the _thu'um_ they were both looking for, but he knew a way to discover it. Just where they were, a battle had taken place in which the Nords of the past had banished Alduin with the help of an Elder Scroll and a consequence of that battle was a portal in spacetime that, if they used the same Elder Scroll, they could observe that battle and learn the _thu'um_ used by the heroes.

But the three of them had no idea where the scroll could be until the Dragonborns remembered the Winterhold College. Although the school had a bad reputation because it was believed that it caused the collapse of the city of Winterhold, both women went, after passing through some ruins and the city of Windhelm to fulfill the contract and entered where they again met new friends and teachers, as well as a new enemy. Among the magicians, there was a Thalmor agent called Ancano in charge of "advising" the archmage Savos Aren, although it was obvious that he nothing else but a spy.

It went for a while before they got a clue about where to look. The librarian of the College, an orc named Urag gro-Shub, mentioned that recently a scholar had visited the College to know details about an Elder Scroll too and that he was just in a shelter a little further to the north of the College. Both women were preparing to leave when their teacher Tolfdir stopped them and asked for their help to organize an expedition to some ruins called Saarthal. Both accepted and soon both girls and their friends went to explore the ruins. During the expedition, both cousins suddenly received the vision of a monk of the Psijic Order, an order of magicians wiser and older than the College, in which the monk warned both dovahkiins that they should be careful about what they do because something big and dangerous was going to happen. He had not been wrong.

After this vision, the group continued exploring the ruins, and after clearing them of the draugr that infested them, they found something strange: a magical sphere with strange inscriptions that apparently was identified with the name of "the Eye of Magnus". It goes without saying that soon this sphere was relocated to the College. However, the two women still had their doubts and soon they asked Savos and Urag about the matter. Both also had no idea what they were facing, but if they remembered well, some books had information about Saarthal, but said books had been stolen. Overall, the two Dragonborns went to retrieve them and when they did, Urag commented that Tolfdir must know something about one of the books. Both girls looked for him and soon enough, found him studying the Eye of Magnus. He began to talk about curiosities and observations of that device when Ancano interrupted him saying that a monk of the Psijic Order was looking for both the girls. Soon they went to see the visitor who was in Savos's room but when they arrived, surprisingly the time stopped around the dovahkiins and the monk. This one introduced himself as Quaranir and warned the two girls that the more the Eye stayed in the College, the more dangerous it became. He told them that even the Order did not know what decision to make, so the logical thing to do was to consult the Augur of Dunlain, then time returned to its normal course and the monk said goodbye to the surprise of Savos and the Ancano's irritability.

Both women soon began asking about the Augur and Tolfdir was the one who answered. Apparently, the Augur is a spirit inside the College that came from a student before them; usually it does not receive visits from anyone except him and he told them that he was in the Midden, a tunnel system that went under the College. Both girls immediately went to meet him and upon arrival, the spirit told them that they were not the only visitors since Ancano had also arrived recently. But the Augur suspected of his intentions and did not tell him that the Eye of Magnus was dangerous and that, to contain it, he had to have the Staff of Magnus. The two women soon commented what they learned to Savos who soon instructed them to retrieve the staff. Just then, the second in command, Mirabelle Ervine, had information about it and told Gir'mania and Indominera that an order of magicians from the Empire called "the Synod" had passed having related questions and that they were now in some dwemer ruins.

Both women flew off and when they arrived at the ruins they discovered that the magicians had been annihilated by the falmer, except for one called Parato. Parato told them that in those ruins was the Oculory, a kind of magical dwemer map capable of measuring the magicka resonances of Skyrim. They helped him activate it, but then Parato commented that something was wrong in Laberintia and in the College of Winterhold and that didn't indicate anything good for the two cousins. They left in a hurry back to the College, but it was late: Ancano was using the power of the Eye for his favor and when the two tried to stop him along with Savos and Mirabelle, a light blinded everyone and the next thing they both knew was that Ancano had locked himself up in a field force and that Savos had disappeared. Mirabelle, badly wounded, told both girls to recover the Staff and that Savos trusted them to legate the key to get entrance to Laberintia, then she told them to go and evacuate all the scholars while she tried to contain Ancano. Both girls left the place, sad due to the familiarity of the matter when another blow finally broke them: outside in the yard Savos Aren lay dead. When they saw him, they burst into tears in front of their friends, but at the same time, everyone saw a sign of determination in their faces and at the same time, they felt that something strong came from them: it was their dragon souls, proclaiming justice. And that is what they would do with Ancano.

Both stopped crying and began to issue evacuation orders when they were notified that Winterhold was being attacked by magical anomalies. Without losing time, the two cousins went to the city and stopped the attack, and then proceeded to Laberintia. It took a long time, but they managed to recover the staff of Magnus and after incinerating a stupid Thalmor friend of Ancano who thought he could give them orders, both returned to Hibernalia where Ancano had formed a barrier around the College. Regrouping all the mages, Indominera and Gir'mania destroyed the barrier and entered the Hall of the Elements, where they finally fought against Ancano. The evil altmer thought that he would have it easy, but if there is something that there is to learn it is that you never, NEVER anger a dragon. He learned it the hard way because both cousins nullified the Eye, and then they froze him and smashed him into pieces, killing him. But the Eye remained unstable and no one had any idea what to do when Quaranir reappeared and thanked the two dovahkiin for stopping the Thalmor and saving the College and as a reward for it, he declared them both the new archmagis. It never fails that they end up from the lowest post to the highest, huh? After that, Quaranir, along with two other Psijic wizards, took custody of the Eye of Magnus and transported it out of Skyrim's reach. Now there was no more danger.

After spending a month in the College administering the classes and doing some work and sending letters to all the Jarls and their friends notifying them of their new positions (and requesting reports to receive new jobs), Gir'mania and Indominera resumed their search for the Elder Scroll. They went to the place that Urag had indicated to them before all the mess happened and in there they found Septimus Signus, an expert (and somewhat crazy) about Elder Scrolls. He told both girls that the Scroll they were looking for was in "Blackreach," a kind of giant underground cavern that could have been a dwemer capital in its time and that it surprisingly encompassed a large subterranean area of Skyrim that even connected to some far away ruins. He gave them two objects to access the place and soon both girls went to the mysterious cavern.

Down there, what they discovered left them surprised. Blackreach was really a giant underground capital with lots of plants, ruins, treasures ... and enemies. There were SO many that, when both cousins finally found the Elder Scroll and surfaced both said, "Praise the ever-loving Sun!" **(Surely you know the reference XD)** and kissed the land in which they were.

Now with the Scroll, both went straight to the Throat of the World where they finally read it and ended up being transported to the past where they observed the battle of the three Nordic heroes Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and Felldir the Old against Alduin and finally learned the _thu'um_ they needed. However, when they returned to the present they were surprised: Alduin was in front of them. A great battle was fought that managed to resound throughout Skyrim and it caught the attention of several people. Eventually, thanks to Paarthurnax's help, both girls managed to defeat him, but that did not prevent Alduin from escaping. And again, back to the beginning.

This time, none of the three had any idea where Alduin fled until Indominera came up with a sensible idea: to interrogate some of his subordinates. The problem was that these were just dragons and draugr and because the latter were incomprehensible, what they needed to interrogate would be a dragon. But how can you interrogate a dragon if they always fight to death and with nothing to keep them strained? Paarthurnax said that Dragonsreach in Whiterun was the answer. It was just a matter of asking Jarl Balgruuf permission to use it.

Surprisingly, Balgruuf refused to make such a request. He said that, with two threats in his region, one being the dragons and another the civil war **(I don't know what he complains about, he only lost ONE guard that no one will remember ... Thanks Bethesda ¬¬)** , he could not afford to spend more guards in that situation. The only thing that would change his mind would be a truce between the two sides, but the latter conditioned that unless the two dovahkiin did some service to their forces then they would not sign any agreement.

And here was when everyone received an unpleasant surprise: the two Dragonborns separated and took opposing sides. The reason was known later. Gir'mania supported the imperial because she believed in their strength and their union and that Skyrim would need their support to recover and even nullify the treaty with the Thalmor through a new campaign to end all their problems. Besides, her father just made his career because he had been a diplomat master with them and she could not let years of his work go in vain. Indominera, on the other hand, believed that, if Skyrim became independent of the Empire, it would have more strength than the latter one that was in its last feet, and could annul the treaty gathering more strength and calling to arms to other provinces giving them inspiration to follow their example. She did not hate the Empire, but she knew that the state in which it was could not be repaired. A new one must be formed from scratch.

This difference of opinion caused both women to interrupt their main objective and devote more to fighting against themselves, making them different from what they were before and worrying many people. The Gray Beards took notice of this and summoned them again to warn them that a fight between them would be the most dangerous thing for all Skyrim even more than Alduin's. Both, at first, ignored the warning, but then they were warned by the rest of their companions, even the Blades, and that began to worry them. So, both made a pact between them that, if they were to be seen on the battlefield, both would not participate in that battle. Unfortunately, the leaders of both ignored this pact and the warnings from all over the world and adhered to their original plan to deploying them to the front.

The first warning came when both girls were ordered to recover the Jagged Crown, a crown made of dragon bones used by the first kings of Skyrim. Indominera and her group were the first to arrive and after crushing the draugr of the tomb, they recovered the crown. Unfortunately, when leaving the place, they ran into the imperial patrol that was sent with the same objective and Gir'mania was with them. Both forces collided, the Stormcloaks asking Indominera to flee with the crown, but Gir'mania read her mind and in a quick movement, she snatched the crown. However, the battle that everyone feared that would happen between the two was not unleashed because as the goal was the crown, the trick was just to take it and hold on to it, which led to the occurrence of scenes ... not so warlike **(both passed the time like Tom and Jerry XD)** although the destruction that they left in their attempts to take control of the crown was surprising for all the soldiers. And in the end, just when both literally grabbed the edges of the crown, fate gave irony to the battle because the crown broke in two with the strength of both cousins. Seeing that in the end there were only _"in medias res",_ all the troops returned to their respective quarters with their halves. This time the subordinates warned the leaders, General Tulio of the Imperial Legion and Ulfric Layer of the Storm, to avoid that this event is repeated and that both women did not fight in the front.

But both, although more doubtful, decided to try once again this time with Whiterun as the main stage. At the last minute, Balgruuf decided to join the imperial side and Gir'mania was sent by Tulio to deliver important messages for the deployment of his troops. Once again, Indominera beat her in the task and arrived with a message from Ulfric to convince Balgruuf to join the Stormcloaks. Balgruuf refused and continued to support the Imperials. Disappointed, Indominera was about to leave when the doors opened revealing Gir'mania. For a while, Dragonsreach felt a great tension that worried everyone present as they watched as both dovahkiin passed by while everyone prayed they did not fight now. Fortunately, Indominera and Gir'mania did not exchange any hostile reaction and calm soon returned when the first left.

The next day, Ulfric's forces laid siege to Whiterun and soon the battle started. Both forces knew that no matter what happened, this battle would be the turning point of the civil war. They were very wrong because they made the mistake of sending both Dragonborns in the first assault wave. Everyone agrees that that day was so terrifying that everyone agreed to remove both girls from service. From the first moment they made contact, both cousins fought like dragons marking their territory, shouting at each other without caring who were in the way. So violent was the fight that soon both armies decided to give them their space and wait for both to settle the battle for themselves. They fought for more than 3 days in a row leaving a scale of unimaginable destruction (surprisingly, it did not affect the farms or the city) until finally, both collapsed from fatigue without even making clear the winning side. Both were taken to Kynareth's temple in the city and while they were recovering, the news of such battle and the havoc it had caused around the city were enough for Tulio and Ulfric to release them from service. They did not want Skyrim removed from the map only by two beings who were supposed to avoid that.

After recovering and knowing what happened, both cousins decided to speak and, thanks to the Nine, finally they forgive themselves and returned to venture like the great friends they were before entering the war. Besides, both decided that the occasion was perfect to persuade the two sides to agree a truce. This time, the two leaders agreed and put a date to sign a temporary truce and everything seemed to be going well. The signature would be in two weeks and both women would use it to do some more work before continuing with their destiny. But then, without warning, general Tulio canceled the meeting. The reason? The Thalmor.

To be honest, this was no mystery nor surprising for the two dovahkiin, after all they had infiltrated their embassy, annihilated some of their troops and murdered more than one of their most important agents. When the elves realized that a truce was going to be formed with the rebels, they decided that it was an appropriate time to humiliate both women and, at the same time, take the opportunity to send a message to Skyrim that they were still in charge and that they did not care about the Alduin situation. The ambassador showed Tulio a letter from the emperor himself claiming that he could not negotiate with the rebels and that he would only talk to them when their defeat was total. Tulio obeyed the orders, but the Thalmor move ended up being very expensive for them because it backfired HARD.

When the cousins realized the Thalmor's plot, they felt much better because they just had their own big plot. Recently, a Senator of the Imperial Council of Elders, Amaund Motierre, made a contract with the Dark Brotherhood that was irresistible: they had to assassinate the emperor. The Council felt a distrust similar or equal to Ulfric's, believing that the emperor only served as a puppet to the Thalmor, so several began to plot plans to dethrone him and prevent such influences from continuing to develop. For such a blow, Astrid carefully planned every detail of the steps to follow and the two cousins were entrusted with the role of having the honor of assassinating him. However, Gir'mania refused to be the one to dictate the emperor's sentence personally BUT she made it clear that she would like to help refine the steps, so in the end, all the work was left to Indominera. The first thing they did to attract the prey was to use his cousin as a bait right at her wedding. After making the blow, (which was accidentally caused by Indominera when she tried to support herself over a loose statue from the wall where she and Gir'mania were observing) the emperor finally attended the place to put some order. Now the next thing was to make sure that the Emperor's personal guard, the Penitus Oculatus, had their guard down enough for the infiltration and for that, Astrid decided that the best method would be to blame the son of the head of the guard, infiltrating false evidence into him after he was dead.

The work was done successfully, and soon the two cousins were prepared for the next step: they had to kill the famous "Gourmet" and use his pass to infiltrate the emperor's tower and prepare the recipe that would use a very poisonous ingredient to finish the job. Both cousins soon took care of it, and soon after, the news of the disappearance of the cook were running around. All the details were ready when an unforeseen event happened. Cicero, the Keeper of the Nightmother, the most respected and symbolic dark divinity of the Dark Brotherhood, attempted an assault against Astrid and fled, failing with the task and wounding Veezara. Astrid commanded that both Dragonborns hunt him and that's what both did. However, when they read Cicero's diaries looking for clues of his whereabouts, their resolution changed when they learned his story from being abandoned despite being faithful to the Brotherhood to his escape from Cyrodiil. Eventually, both went to look for him and finally found him in another Sanctuary. There, they only told him to control himself and that he remained hidden near the place, that they were still with him. Afterwards, they returned to the Sanctuary, taking one of Cicero's spare clothes to convince Astrid. The trick worked and finally the blow was ready to take place.

The day after the incident, Indominera left for Solitude while her cousin stayed in the sanctuary, and soon introduced herself as the "Gourmet" (adding apart that the pseudonym was to prevent the world from judging her work as a woman) and soon prepared the death dish in the form of soup. Finally, the hour arrived and just when the emperor drank the soup, Indominera went outside through the door just when she heard the cries of the nobles. The coup had been a success.

Or so she thought when on her escape route she ran into the head of the guard, Commander Maro, along with three other agents. The commander confessed that the plan was only a trap to end the "Listener" of the Dark Brotherhood and that the emperor was currently only a double, not the real one. When Indominera asked where he got the information from, he simply said that it was someone from her family in exchange for giving the Brotherhood immunity of their actions. But he added that it did not matter to him now because they were the ones who snatched his son and because of that, the Dark Brotherhood would be eliminated with her that same day. Indominera tried to pounce on him, but the three agents prevented it and Maro managed to leave the place. However, he again made the mistake of underestimating Indominera, who sent the agents flying and ran out of the city (after bribing a guard to forget what he saw).

During the run, she feared for her family while wondering who could have been the traitor among them. However, she left this thought aside when thinking about her cousin and another important person for her: Veezara. You see, when both met, they did not get along well with the "rookie and veteran" classic. That began to change when Veezara personally went to help the girls in the wedding work where he personally saved Indominera's life. From then on, both began to leave together in various jobs that the entire Brotherhood began to bet on when they would make the next "step". In short, Gir'mania won 10,000 gold coins with Nazir when she discovered both at Lakeview manor 1 month later. She knew that her cousin was rather quick.

After riding on Shadowmere, the Brotherhood's horse, for 2 hours, Indominera finally arrived at the Sanctuary ... but she had arrived late, the Penitus Oculatus were already assaulting the Sanctuary and they had already claimed the life of Festus at the entrance. Seeing this, Indominera went mad and transformed into a werewolf and devastated all the agents in her path. Upon entering, she saw that several of her brothers and sisters had already died in the attack and the Sanctuary was burning down. For a while, she felt such anguish to know if Gir'mania and Veezara had survived and prayed to the Nine that, please, let her see them again. Thankfully, they blessed her when she turned around a corner and saw her lover and her cousin defeating the last of the agents inside the room with Nazir. Feeling relieved, Indominera embraced the three, shedding tears of consolation seeing that they still lived. The celebration was interrupted when explosions began to be heard and the Sanctuary seemed to go down. Everyone soon tried to flee to the rooms, the only place where the roof would be resistant. However, an avalanche of debris blocked the passage to Indominera just behind them. Gir'mania shouted to her that she went with Mother Night, that she had told her that she should embrace her. Seeing the desperation of the situation, Indominera followed the order, and when she embraced her, the coffin closed, and she went into a deep sleep while everything around her collapsed.

When Indominera awoke, she was lying on the floor with Veezara by her side while Gir'mania, Nazir and Babette watched standing. Upon looking around, Indominera was devastated: The Sanctuary was destroyed, there was not a single stone left without showing signs of being burned out and several of the corridors were collapsed. She could not take it anymore and soon collapsed in sobs, being comforted by Veezara. Then Gir'mania suddenly heard the Night mother telling her to go talk to Astrid. When she told everyone about it, everyone was surprised that their leader had survived and soon they went looking for her. They saw that in her bedroom was a secret passageway, and when they passed through it they found her ... in a horrible state. Her whole skin was burned, cut and scarred and she had become so deformed that she looked like a draugr. When asked what happened to her, she confessed everything: she had informed Maro of the plan because she wanted the Dark Brotherhood to be left in peace and the same as before all the events that happened. She was afraid of what would have happened once the blow had been made, would she still be in charge or would the Night mother force the two Listeners to take over? Now her fear cost her and several of her family dearly and as a last act of vengeance, she performed the Black Sacrament on herself. He asked both Listeners to finish the ritual and kill her with her own dagger. Indominera tried it first in an act of rage, but all what she suffered when she saw her dead brothers and sisters and her destroyed home prevented her from doing it and she simply could not do something similar again. This time it was Gir'mania who performed the act and at the end she said goodbye to Astrid saying: - Hail Sithis. -

Once dead, the Listeners heard the Night mother say that the contract could still be fulfilled and that for this they had to question the client again only this time the roles would change. Indominera and Veezara would go to pay the debt with Maro while Gir'mania would be the one who would give the final blow to the emperor. Nazir and Babette would be responsible for moving the coffin to Dawnstar Sanctuary with the help of Cicero (at this point, both decided to confess about him. After all, everyone felt that the more the merrier). After quickly interrogating Motierre to know the whereabouts of both targets, the surviving assassins went for the victims. While Gir'mania infiltrated the emperor's ship, Indominera and Veezara went directly towards Maro who was in the port. Seeing her, Maro could not help but be surprised and furious about it, how complicated was she to kill?! He tried to draw his sword, but Veezara threw two daggers at his hands that left him incapacitated and Indominera shouted: **"Faas ruh maar!"** At that moment, Maro felt real terror and then, Indominera cut his neck and then removed it from his body, throwing both into the sea. A contract has been completed.

Meanwhile, Gir'mania finally arrived at the Emperor's quarters who, surprisingly, was waiting for her. The emperor confessed that he knew that Maro was only deceiving himself and that the Dark Brotherhood would end his life like the last time they did with another emperor, so he was resigned to what would happen. However, he asked Gir'mania one last favor and that was to kill whoever had hired her. Gir'mania agreed, although she was lying, because she had another plan for Motierre, and finally she unloaded the dagger against the emperor. The last contract was done.

The three met back with Motierre who was more than happy about the work and he gave them the location of the chest with the payment. While Veezara and Indominera went to extract it, Gir'mania took the opportunity to have a talk with Motierre. She soon told him about a plan to take advantage of the recent confusion to finally get rid of an annoying problem for everyone: the Thalmor. At the end of hearing the details, Motierre was MUCH MORE excited than before.

But before bringing the war to the Thalmor, they first needed to fulfill their destiny as Dragonborns. Once the news of the emperor's death circulated everywhere, General Tulio finally agreed to sign the truce now that the Emperor's orders were invalid, which greatly displeased the Thalmor. Once the truce was signed, both women finally received Balgruuf's support and prepared the plan. During the meeting, Esbern told the two cousins that the perfect dragon to capture was called Odahviing and that he had just discovered a _thu'um_ to call him. The girls only needed to call him, and the rest would be easy. However, once the meeting was over, Delphine went to talk to them and told them she knew about Paarthurnax. Both did not see any problems until she told them that he had been Alduin's brother and had followed much of his orders and therefore, they should execute him. There a debate wilder broke out and finished with both cousins leaving in such a bad mood that everybody knew to give them some space. They both went to confront Paarthurnax about whether the information was true and waited for his response. Paarthurnax replied that it was true, previously he and several other dragons were under the command of his brother and devastated the world as requested by him. But seeing the union of the people and their effectiveness in repelling more and more the dragons, Paarthurnax began to doubt about the methods of his brother and the instinct to dominate the world. For this reason, he separated from him and meditated for a long time until finally recognizing that his true purpose was to be more a mentor than a conqueror. His job would be to teach the dragons the "Way of the Voice", to overcome their instincts of domination and learn to be guides of Nirn, as their father Akatosh would like them to be. According to him, this lesson was summarized in the following sentence: "What do you think is better? To be born being good or to dominate your evil nature through heroic effort? ", that made both women appreciate him more and give him a hug with a lot of affection. He was the image of their deceased fathers. However, both girls couldn't leave behind the Blades either. They had heard a lot about the work they did before being persecuted and both liked the idea of having a personal bodyguard. But for that, they had to make Delphine accept to train potential recruits and with the recent discussion, they doubted that she would do it for free. So soon they resorted to a plan: simulate the "death" of Paarthurnax. The trick was simple, to make so many roars and _thu'ums_ in the mountain that people will believe that something serious was happening above. That would attract the Grey Beards to know about the plan, and at the same time convince the Blades that the work has been done. Although there was one detail: Delphine wanted to see evidence and the screaming was not enough. For this, Paarthurnax said that both dovahkiins could bring to her the last horn he had left. That was something the cousins didn't like because of the pain they caused to Paarthurnax while retrieving the horn. It was so painful that in the end they embraced him crying and asking for forgiveness for the damage done. But Paarthurnax was happy, because the two dovahkiin had mastered the "Way of the Voice" with that show of will.

Once they delivered the horn to Delphine and left some of their friends for training, both women prepared to catch Odahviing. The plan was easy, call and attract him into the atrium of Dragonsreach and then activate the trap. To contain him, they asked for help from some of the Companions and some school magicians. When the plan was ready, everyone deployed in the courtyard and the two cousins shouted the name of the dragon.

After a while, the red dragon arrived ready to fight both girls (dragons are, by nature, very proud). The trick worked, although they had to push him a little with their weapons and so, Odahviing was trapped. Now the women just needed answers and soon they would be on their way to defeat Alduin.

But the answers they received were not the ones they expected. Alduin had fled to Sovngarde, the paradise for the Nordic heroes, where he fed on their souls to regain strength. To go to that place, the two dovahkiin needed to go to the portal located in some Nordic ruins that could only be accessed by flying. Surprisingly, Odahviing offered to take them, after all, both girls had defeated him with a trick, something that few dragons currently use to win without fighting; also, they have their own code of honor about respecting winners.

As this was the last task to defeat Alduin, both women went to prepare, saying goodbye to several of their comrades and making the necessary upgrades to their armor. Soon, they returned to the courtyard where several of their companions would see their departure when suddenly Veezara left the group and asked Indominera to marry him. Despite that it was a bad moment, Indominera accepted, telling him that with that she would have another reason to fight and came back safe and sound. After he slipped the ring on his finger, they both kissed goodbye and then the two dovahkiin flew off towards Skuldafn, the ruins of the portal. Upon arrival, they were ambushed by the remaining forces of Alduin, but their determination to save the world and return alive was stronger and therefore, in a battle of great coordination, dexterity and strength, the two cousins managed to destroy all their attackers. Once cleared, they entered the ruins to go to the backyard, where they finally found the portal. Both jumped and entered ...

Later, they saw that they were on the top of some stairs that led to a misty garden; it was Sovngarde but Alduin had contaminated it with his cursed fog. There was no time to lose, both women began to move quickly clearing the fog from time to time with their _thu'ums_. Soon they reached the other side of the garden that left them amazed. In front of them was the Hall of Valor, the mansion where the heroes enjoyed an endless feast. To get there, they had to cross a bridge that looked like the corpse of a dragon larger than Alduin and to cross it they had to talk to their guard Tsun, the Nordic god of judgment. He told them that he would only let them pass if they showed him their combat ability and they did. It was something entertaining for the three of them and they would have continued to the point of exhaustion if it wasn't that they had a more urgent matter to resolve. Soon, they could cross the bridge and enter the room. There they found Ysgramor, and several of the ancestors that their friends' revere. Ysgramor commanded the two women to go with the three heroes who had previously defeated Alduin. When the five met, it was enough with a nod from both women to indicate to the three that it was the moment of truth. They all left the room and returned to the garden, where the five of them used their _thu'ums_ to completely clear the fog and force Alduin to fight. They did so and the battle that Indominera and Gir'mania were destined for finally began. Both knew that if they failed their families and their friends wouldn't have new opportunities and everything they have done for their world will be in vain. So, they gave it everything, maneuvering, hitting, swinging, conjuring and shooting as they had never done before, with a fury that could be compared to that of two Akatosh dragons. Finally, after a long fight, both gave the final blow to Alduin, who began to disintegrate in parts until he turned into black dust that shot out towards the stars. The Dragonborn had fulfilled their destiny.

Soon all the heroes of Sovngarde began to congratulate and applaud them. Tsun told both that, after their actions, they would have a place in Sovngarde once their moment arrived and that he will wait looking forward for a fight with them again. Both girls thanked the offer, but soon expressed their desire to return home, they had to end a civil war and give a lesson of humility to the Thalmor. The heroes didn't object to their plans, they all knew that they would only open the eyes of the Altmer's Domain. However, before leaving, Tsun revealed a surprise: the parents of both girls were behind him. Overjoyed, the two cousins embraced their parents, and after shedding several tears, the parents told both that they were very proud of them. That and Raveerkr told his daughter that she and Veezara hurry up and give her grandchildren, which caused everyone to laugh at the shame of Indominera. Finally, after a long meeting, it was time to return. Both cousins said goodbye to everyone, Tsun used a _thu'um_ and then both vanished.

When both reappeared, they were back in the Throat of the World surrounded by dragons next to Paarthurnax. Then the dragons began to speak in their native language and one by one they went circulating around the mountain. Paarthurnax soon explained to both girls that after defeating Alduin now the dragons would be willing to listen to them as their leaders and that they would be willing to help when they needed it. Afterwards, Odahviing arrived and mentioned that not all the dragons would collaborate with them, so their work wasn't over yet. However, now the dragons could be taught on the Path of the Voice and become guardians and mentors of Skyrim. "Just what we needed!" Mentioned Gir'mania, who then explained the plans she had to the two dragons and her cousin.

A day later, both girls returned to Whiterun, where everyone celebrated just seeing them return. The celebration was very big that even the Jarls of the neighboring holds went to visit the Skyrim champions, even Ulfric and Elisif went to the celebration and made some deals to prolong the truce. Unfortunately, the celebration also attracted unexpected guests. **(Surely you already know who.)**

As soon as the Thalmor heard of their return, they decided that it was time to impose their authority and reduce both women from their prestigious position. They sent a battalion to Whiterun at the celebrations and demanded that both women be handed over immediately for committing crimes against the peace of Skyrim. The people refused, but surprisingly both women currently agreed. They left unarmed and only with party clothes, but when the leader approached to arrest them they said: - Only that there is a little detail. You say we have caused enough stir to disturb the peace in Skyrim. But what do you say about the crimes that you committed to several civilians? Your agents causing destruction and chaos in places you had no right to interfere with? And all those mercenaries that you hired and who used YOUR money to hurt several innocents? I'm sorry, but if you're arresting us for that same reason, then we'll talk after you have more control on yourselves. -

And then they turned and walked back towards the city walls. But the officer was not going to let both ladies go with impunity and ordered his archers to shoot. A bad mistake because as soon as they drew their arrows, a roar was heard and Odahviing came spitting fire at the soldiers, burning them while they screamed in pain and fear. Then other dragons began to arrive and did the same thing he did until the only one left alive was the same officer who was now totally paralyzed and scared.

Then the dragons continued to circle around Whiterun, while both women left a message to the officer: - Tell the Thalmor that Skyrim belongs to the people who work in these lands and that nobody or anything can take them away. Oh, and we also adore Talos! Any ordinary person can become a hero! –

The officer ran as fast as he could, and then both women entered the walls while the dragons went to the mountains. The reaction of the people was mixed. Some applauded them for setting the boundaries to the Thalmor and for defending the cult of Talos while others remained neutral and a few expressed concerns about such an attitude that could cause the Thalmor's fury. But soon both girls calmed the group telling them to wait and enjoy the party.

A week later, came an answer that nobody expected: the new emperor Octavio Augustos **(surely you know from who I'm based of)** declared legal the Talos' cult and ordered that the civil war in Skyrim ended with a new treaty. For all Skyrim, it was a miracle. That same week, both the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks laid down their weapons and the signing of the new treaty, the "Treaty of the Dragons", officially ended the war. The most important points were the following:

1\. Skyrim would still be under the rule of the Empire but would be treated more as a protectorate than as a province, giving the Nords the right to have more autonomy.

2\. The cult of Talos and of different religions is allowed and tolerated, if they don't contain rituals that harm people and public order.

3\. Skyrim must still welcome immigrants with due respect and give them enough resources so that they can establish themselves. If a hold cannot give enough refuge to immigrants due to lack of resources and space, then it would be forced to transport them safely to another region that can accommodate them.

4\. Ulfric Stormcloak should resign his position as Jarl and will be put on trial accordingly. However, the punishment would be limited to a time of public service and not to the death penalty.

5\. General Tulio was now in charge of protecting Skyrim with the Imperial Legion. The Stormcloaks that would like to enter the Legion would be received openly, but they will have to pay a fine that would depend on the crimes they had committed. Local recruitment was also allowed.

6\. Once the signing of the treaty was over, the people of Skyrim must assign as soon as possible a new king or queen to formalize the new union.

7\. The order of the Blades would stop being persecuted and would have the new function of being the bodyguards of the High King / Queen of Skyrim.

8\. The Thalmor ambassadors would still enjoy protection and courteous treatment. However, they could arrest them if they caused any problems in the districts.

And everyone knew who the perfect candidates for the point 6. Soon all the Jarls voted for Indominera and Gir'mania and thus, both grils became the High Queens of Skyrim.

While both girls got to work and started organizing a long agenda, the Thalmor were determined to have the head of both women. Especially Denmer, who at that time had risen to be the High Councilor of the Queen of Alinor, basically making her his puppet. When he learned that his rival's family was still alive a long time ago (since the beginning of the adventure), he did everything possible to send mercenaries against them. But since the mothers had escaped to Solstheim he decided to leave the matter at that and concentrated on accumulating power and being supported by other members of the court with their increasingly extremist policies against Talos and the Empire. Just when it was heard that in Skyrim the Dragonborn had resurfaced, he decided to investigate the matter that he considered a simple story and see who was behind such a fallacy. His face was in shock when he was informed that the two legends were called Gir'mania and Indominera, an Altmer and an Argonian, the relatives of his rival. To make sure nothing was left of them to avoid endangering his position, he ordered his agents to discreetly execute them, expeditions that always failed leaving occasionally only one survivor. As the events in Skyrim advanced and the war waned on both sides, he decided it was time to give a punishment and ordered the battalion to imprison and assault the city of Whiterun. Obviously, we already know how it happened and when the officer returned with the message, a wave of indignation occurred in court. First, Skyrim enters a civil war and that hinders the plans of manipulation, then the dragons arrive just as they capture Ulfric and again derails the ideas of invasion and the Thalmor concentrate on solving the problem with THEIR methods, then it turns out that two individuals start to win fame and power to calm the hostility on both sides of the war apart from the fact that they interfered with their embassy. And after that, it turned out that both individuals managed to make a truce between the two forces after the emperor, the puppet of the Thalmor, was killed, cutting off by far the plans to send more agents in order the arrest of these individuals. And now that they had the chance, one of their best battalions is destroyed by dragons under the command of both individuals?! Oh, and not only that, the new emperor decides to legalize the cult of Talos violating the first point of the Concordat apart from giving Skyrim more autonomy. In the ensuing debate, all the politicians decide that it was time to invade Skyrim and crush that territory.

The army prepared secretly while they received intelligence from their remaining agents in Skyrim, and they were deployed when they received news that the people in Skyrim were going to celebrate the wedding of one of their queens. The perfect moment to cause a great tragedy. BUT, just as they spotted the shores of Skyrim in the early morning haze after two weeks of travel, a lot of roars caught them by surprise and suddenly, a whole flock of dragons came out of the clouds and wiped out the entire fleet. Only a few boats managed to escape and return while the rest were sunk, burned or stranded with very few survivors. Those who survived on the beach, continued with the mission and met with agents inland. However, as they arrived injured and with several of their forces lost under the frozen water of Skyrim, they could not deploy immediately so the opportunity was lost.

While this was happening, Veezara and Indominera finally united their lives at the temple of Mara in Riften where most of Skyrim attended to see how one of their queens found a new source of happiness. To this event went several of the Companions, the College, the survivors of the Brotherhood, as well as some of the Thieves Guild (although principally to do some "little jobs"), the new order of the Blades and, the most important, the mothers of the two heroines; Gii'venhi, Gir'mania's, and Virriki, Indominera's. The four had been keeping in touch with each other by letters, but when Indominera and Gir'mania passed through Skyrim the exchange between them was interrupted. Fortunately, the two mothers received a letter thanks to Odahviing, who did the favor of acting as a messenger once everything was over. The day both girls were crowned queens, Odahviing went personally for the two moms and finally reunited mothers and daughters after a year without seeing each other. The four soon began to tell everything that has happened during the time of absence, the two daughters telling of the feats and exploits they had done since they discovered their special gift, as well as the various friendships they had cultivated and the joy they had in the meeting with their parents. Both mothers were very proud of them (except for the thieves' part, although they had to admit that seeing honor among them was something surprising and the part of the Brotherhood ... let's say our two listeners decided to keep quiet).

Just when the celebration ended two days later, both queens finally received from Odahviing the news of the Thalmor's armada landing failure. As soon as they heard about it, they both smiled. It was time for their dragons and their new army to roar for Skyrim. The first thing they did was send a message to Ambassador Elenwen to send a message to the Queen of Alinor demanding an explanation of the fleet arriving without warning to their lands. The response of the queen was what they expected. She clarified that these forces were only a relief for the troops already located in the place and that soon they would send more ships to transport them, just what Denmer would say without raising suspicion. Both knew the customs of the Thalmor and if that force had really been the relief, the ambassador would had already warned them in advance, so they bet that Elenwen ended up sending a secret letter counting the state in which the force was currently in.

Their instincts did not disappoint them. As predicted, Elenwen took advantage of the situation believing that both queens did not know of their true intentions yet to warn Denmer to send a second fleet giving report of the status of the first. When the message and the news reached his ears, the counselor again suffered a serious blow to his reputation. At least the people of Skyrim still did not know their true intentions but losing almost the entire fleet just arriving? Several of his collaborators were beginning to have doubts about going against the new queens, but Denmer soon argued that they should punish that province or else the rest of Tamriel could follow its example if the reign of both queens prospered. So, a new expedition was prepared and this time it would go publicly camouflaged like relay transports. Consequently, Denmer sent a package to the ambassador containing instructions, battle plans and an object to eliminate the two queens along with several false letters to discredit them once they were "out of the game". This package was intercepted by the Thieves' Guild, since the messenger made the mistake of going through Riften and taking a rest in the Bee and the Dart, an inn that functioned as a source of information for that organization. While he was sleeping, Indominera stole the package and took it to the Ragged Flagont where, upon opening it, they saw that they had hit the jackpot. The plans specified in detail the plan of Denmer: the Thalmor would hire mercenaries to cause chaos in the city of Solitude and send their troops under the pretext of controlling the crowd where they would later join forces with these mercenaries and assault the Blue Palace annihilating anyone inside the place. Besides, the package contained a letter with the royal seal, which would be enough evidence to officially declare war and make the Thalmor look like the aggressors and get the support of the Empire. To avoid suspicion, Indominera returned the box after making a copy of the letter and left to prepare the defenses.

Eventually the day of the attack arrived and at noon, the troops entered Solitude waiting to see a revolt that would signal the beginning of their plan. But when they reached the main courtyard, they took an unpleasant surprise when they saw all the mercenaries killed at the feet of the two queens. Both told the detachment that they still had a chance to get out alive if they just gave up without fighting and left to Alinor on the ships they came from. The army only laughed at both, the commander saying he did not take orders from a traitor and a lizard. Both said: "Then listen to the wrath of the Nine Divines!" And consequently, they shouted: _**"Strun Bah Qo!"**_ And suddenly a storm appeared out of nowhere in the sky and lightning bolts began to fall directly on the troops. The magicians among them tried to cast spells to calm the storm, but they were useless and apart that made them easy targets for the arrows of Gir'mania and Indominera decimating them one by one until the troops regained order and rushed against the two queens That day, the Thalmor suffered the most humiliating of defeats because an entire army of 500 soldiers, 100 magicians and 50 officers fell to only two women. From the beginning everyone was beaten with the storm, but those who took the worst part were those who fought against the two Dragonborn. As it became obvious that casualties were going to be intolerable against only TWO women, the commander decided to start the withdrawal. But when they tried to flee, the Thalmor realized that the exits had been blocked and closed by the guards and the new Blades. They were trapped in a slaughterhouse. And that remained until finally, when only the commander and two officers were left, they surrendered. Then the doors opened and soon the people of Skyrim began to cheer and applaud at the victory and their two queens.

After the battle that was known as "the dragon's nest", the two queens arrested the survivors, as well as the agents and the ambassador and sent them back to Alinor, with a letter stating that, based on the occurred, the Altmeri Dominion had caused a new war. Besides, Gir'mania went with her bodyguards to Cyrodiil to alert the Emperor of the incident and ask for his support against the coming war. When the Council heard about the matter, several agreed that the incident violated the treaty they made with the Thalmor and the Emperor Augustus declared that, from that moment, the Empire would be at war fighting with their Skyrim brothers. The news soon ran through all Tamriel and soon the sides began to form. The Altmeri Dominion had waited for this moment and when the new war was declared, several were enthusiastic to demonstrate the true power of the alter against their so called "barbarians". But soon the reality of the matter they were in began to affect people because at the time of the declaration, several revolts began to emerge in the province of Elsweyr, led by khajitas who were exhausted from being under the control of the Thalmor and their abuse. Most of these were crushed but those who succeeded divided the country into two: to the north the Anequina nation, allied with the Imperials and the Nordics; and to the south the Pelletine nation, still under the command of the Thalmor. And not only that, several news began to show the Thalmor that the world was really against them. The first news stated that Hammerfell, the only nation capable of defeating both the Empire and the Thalmor, entered the alliance with Skyrim, followed closely by the Bretons of High Rock. Morrowind and Black Marsh declared that they would be neutral in the conflict, so the only ones capable of giving aid to the Thalmor were Valenwood and Pelletine.

As soon as news of the rebellion at the north of Elsweyr reached the ears of both queens, they knew that Anequina would be the first theater of operations and that the rebels wouldn't hold out long to the highly disciplined Thalmor soldiers. So they soon gathered an army composed of 10,000 imperial Skyrim troops of various races and left for the Imperial City, where they met with the Emperor, the Khajita rebel leader Murr'ekora "clamper claw", the archmage of the Bretons, Merlin **(I know, how original)** and the leader of Hammerfell, Caliph Balugák. During a 1-week stay, the 6 leaders discussed and planned strategies. Although several of them already knew that many of the Thalmor troops had been reduced after their failures in Skyrim, Indominera, Gir'mania and Balugák worried that these elves will still send an invasion force to Hammerfell or High Rock while the bulk of the forces deployed in Elsweyr. Therefore, it was decided that the Red Guards and the Bretons would remain on the southern shores of their homes while the Nordics and the Imperials would be responsible for fighting on the front lines. And to ensure that they had no difficulties, Indominera volunteered to stay with her allies until Elsweyr was freed at least and the alliance moved on to the Valenwood campaign. Once agreed, the official deployment was made and soon both queens separated.

Meanwhile, the High Council of Alinor debated new battle plans. Several suggested that the first thing to do was to help their khajit allies of Pelletine with their best troops and push the enemy back to Cyrodiil causing history to repeat again. Others preferred to be more cautious and thought to support Pelletine with novice troops to maintain the terrain while reserving the best to launch another offensive in a different place. Denmer was more in favor of this second option since the intelligence received from his agents suggested that defenses would be weaker on the west coast of Cyrodiil. Eventually, the decision was made, and a new invading force was being prepared in secret to march towards the Imperial City.

But the Thalmor did not count that one of the Dragonborn would participate PERSONALLY on the front. After traveling 5 days to Riverhold, where Murr'ekora had her headquarters, Gir'mania was a whirlwind of action and planning. In each assigned mission, she always went first to the target and oversaw doing all the heavy work with the enemy troops until her allies arrived and continued the rest of the work, which by then was not much. That made the capture of forts very easy, and, along with it, allowed a fast advance. Besides, to make sure she didn't lose the newly captured fort, Gir'mania always stayed there until the garrison destined to occupy it arrived. With these methods, the results greatly raised the morale of the troops and attracted more people to their cause. Soon, some nobles of the opposite side deserted or surrendered without fighting before her and then fought at her side. Soon enough it became clear that the plan to send novice Thalmor troops didn't help the elves at all and after a month, the imperial forces laid siege to the city of Torval.

When the news of the siege reached the Thalmor, Denmer knew that he must now command the invasion force or Elsweyr would fall and with it, the plan to attack on two fronts. This time, he made sure to cover every detail of the plan to avoid a new defeat and, finally, finally get rid of the annoying Indominera and Gir'mania. And to make sure that both did not used any more tricks, he would personally command the invasion force and use a secret weapon for it. But this time he made the mistake of publicly announcing his resolution to the High Council because, unconsciously, he had caused enemies within the same organization.

Some of the council politicians had been great friends with Vik'tarel and when they heard the news of his death, they automatically knew who had been behind it. After all, some of them EVEN had stopped some attacks towards their friend before Denmer won many influences. This made them furious, but they decided not to act until they had confirmed news of his family. And when they received them, everyone was happy for Gir'mania when they learned that the daughter of their late comrade had taken an even better position than her father's. By the time the war broke out, this group of companions knew that Denmer would do the impossible to exterminate her, so they decided to do the work of double agents. Some of them went with the invading force that attacked Solitude, but they sneaked away to Riften the night before the battle where they communicated with the master of the Thieves' Guild so the he/her communicated with Gir'mania. Obviously, they were surprised when they realized that Gir'mania was currently the master of the guild. In that way, Skyrim gained a reliable spy network in enemy territory.

As soon as Denmer announced the invasion, the spies sent two packages to each of the two queens. As soon as they received the information, both formed a new plan together with the rest of their allies. This time, while Murr'ekora maintained the siege in Torval, Octavio and Gir'mania would attack the force of invasion by the sea while Indominera, Balugák and Merlín attacked by the north of the city of Anvil. That way, they would make sure to catch the Thalmor forces on the coast without giving them any escape route.

A week later, the invading force of the altmer arrived at the Golden Coast of the Empire and set up camp. Denmer's plan was to invade the cities of Anvil and Kvatch where they would be able to solidify two supply routes: one by sea from the Summerset Isles and another by land from Falinesti. These routes would prepare the way for the advance to Cyrodiil. And to Denmer's liking, the intelligence of his spies reported that the siege at Torval still held strong, and that several of Anvil's troops were lacking in experience and morale. In a way, that was true since the Anvil garrison was made up of novice troops and no battle experience. But recently Gir'mania arrived secretly along with General Tulio and Legate Rikke and her army, the 8th Legion and the new Blades, to discipline the garrison and prepare them for the battle to come; the rest of the forces had been delayed when making maneuvers to keep their march discreetly. Also, the received intelligence was from khajita "agents" that with a handful of skooma were easy to bribe, but also very imprudent in their work, which allowed the guards to question them discreetly and even falsify some data.

Even so, Gir'mania knew that her army would not be enough to defeat the invading forces until the reinforcements arrived and so, she decided to bet everything in the defense. She personally disciplined several of the garrison, as well as the militia, hired mercenaries through contracts to ensure their loyalty in the battle, and shared all her knowledge regarding altmeri tactics and the most effective ways to counteract them apart from reinforcing the fortifications.

After two days with both sides preparing in all areas, the siege of Anvil began. First a naval assault was attempted at the port with the ships of the fleet, but Gir'mania's mercenaries were made up of naval pirates who were professional with their work and so the assault was not only repelled, but some altmer ships were also captured, while the rest ended up being unused for the rest of the campaign, which indicated that from now on only ground assaults would be used. Later, the Thalmor tried to assault the entrance of the city with a long attack of artillery and war machines, but the strategies of the defenders were enough to repel them with many casualties for the attackers. It seemed that this time the story was going to change. But the Thalmor still excelled in number and strength and for 5 days and 5 nights, the defenders managed to maintain their positions on the outer walls. But on the 6th day, a group of mercenaries was bribed to open the city gates and the attackers went into hundreds. Fortunately, Gir'mania was patrolling the place along with a patrol of 20 Imperials, who against all odds managed to expel them outside the walls. But the attack had reached the main warehouse and now the days were numbered for the population of the town. Besides, in that skirmish, Delphine perished in combat and a funeral was soon performed to honor the deceased master. As a sign of good faith, Gir'mania assigned Ulfric as the new Master of the Blades, after all, he was a good warrior and knew well how to lead the people. The defenders held for another week when the situation was critical and Gir'mania knew that if the reinforcements did not arrive the next day, they would be forced to launch a counterattack that could end with very bad results.

Fortunately, the reinforcements finally arrived. The next day, Denmer launched a huge assault on the port attacking the city from all sides. The defenders fought desperately but soon several were forced to retreat to the entrance of the castle. And just when the Thalmor finally believed they had the Imperials in their hands, a warhorn was heard and suddenly several Red Guards began to leave the mountains to the north led by their Caliph and Indominera leading the charge with the Bretons behind them while by the sea, several ships appeared on the horizon and the khajit, Imperial and Nordic troops disembarked on the coast. As soon as they heard the horn, the besieged regrouped and counterattacked, trapping the altmer troops inside the city courtyard. The space was so narrow that the altmer troops could not use their tactics and weapons with efficiency and little by little their numbers were reduced. While this was happening, Gir'mania made her way along with the Blades to the exit and soon met with her cousin at the entrance of the walls, where they regrouped the Companions and a squad of Imperials and soon went out to hunt down Denmer.

Denmer meanwhile, was watching horrified from his barracks as his army and all the campaign he had planned was going down with the arrival of the red warriors. This soon gave way to an unbearable hatred towards the two responsible for his failure: the two queens who were heading towards him. "It looks like I'll have to launch the secret weapon then." The two girls approached the Counselor and his guard and Gir'mania spoke: - Counselor Denmer! Your selfish actions are the cause of your failure today and will be the failure of your career if you don't change your mind! Our nation of Skyrim will never be one of your puppets again, nor will any other that exists! -

Denmer: - You are still naive like your father, the only nation capable of existing is that which proves to be the most superior. The high elves of Estivalia Island are Tamriel's true masters and the rest must be subjugated to their doctrine or they will be condemned to become extinct! Only our way is the truth of the world! -

Indominera: - The high elves are equal beings before the eyes of the Nine! No race is superior or inferior to the others! The only way to see if any race is superior will be when that race recognizes that truth! - **(Words with a value equal to Paarthurnax's)**

Denmer: - Let's see if that's true! Dragonborns! If you really believe that all races are equal, then defeat our sacred ancestor! SURGE KYNAERIMA! -

A ray of light fell on the space between the two queens and the counselor and from a ball of light arose a dragon different from those that the dovahkiin were accustomed to encounter in Skyrim. It was yellow in color, its complexion seemed to be thinner, its wings were finer and more elegant, and its horns, instead of being pointed and ending with the tip backwards as with the rest of the dragons, were very curved and the tips ended pointing laterally while two that seemed to be the thickest pointed forward. Gir'mania soon recognized the dragon ... or rather dragoness. According to a legend of her people, the dragoness Kynaerima had led the altmer to the Summerset Isles to find their home there and for several generations gave advice and support to the leaders of their town. But then the altmers were involved in actions that the dragoness didn't tolerate, and she decided to punish them by sinking her island. But a couple who had barely converted to the religion of the Eight Divines managed to avoid her task and to make sure to avoid a future incident like it, they linked her together with her people indicating that, if her people died, she would die too. Since then, she had been the guardian of the altmer but lately the altmer have squandered her powers and it made her furious, which they were looking for because she was then used to unload it on their enemies. Denmer believed that this time the situation would be the same.

But both _dovahkiin_ knew the Way of the Voice, and now it seemed that they could help for the first time to one of their kind to return to the right path. The battle they gave was comparable to the one they had with Alduin, but this one was harder because here they were trying to save a lost sheep instead of killing a hungry lion. The intensity of their battle drew the attention of the troops of both armies (although somewhat late for the Thalmor in the city) and it interrupted the fight. After a while, the tiredness began to affect the two queens and Denmer soon knew that it was only a matter of time before they both fell. Both queens knew that, but no matter how hard they tried, Kynaerima did not seem to react to her calls. They thought of asking Odahviing for help, but he soon told them that the laws between dragons indicated that this duel was only between the three of them. But soon something caught Gir'mania's attention: a necklace around the dragoness' neck that seemed to have the Eight's inscriptions on it. They already had a plan. As soon as the dragon threw herself at them again, they both jumped on her neck and clung to the collar as they flew out, trying to break it. For the first time, Denmer began to suffer a panic attack: "No! They know about the necklace! "He tried to stop the battle by conjuring a lightning bolt towards the two queens, but just when he fired it, both girls put the collar in front of them and the lightning ended up shattering it. At that moment, the dragoness seemed to change her mind because she stopped being wild and staggered in the air, landed on the beach where she suddenly lost consciousness. Both queens celebrated and high fived each other. But suddenly Denmer shouted angrily: -YOU WRETCHED GIRLS! YOU HAVE DESTROYED ALL THE WORK I HAVE DONE! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'LL DESTROY YOU, I WILL VANISH YOU AND I WILL ELIMINATE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES UNTIL THERE IS NOT AN ASH POT OF THEM IN THIS MISERABLE WORLD! –

He then charged a kind of spell and suddenly transformed... into a vampire lord! Everyone was surprised at his transformation, although the two queens were the ones who knew the most about it. Just before Vik'tarel was his main rival, several of the high elves were very suspicious of Denmer's rapid rise through his ranks and several said that he had probably agreed with the daedras to achieve this fate. Apparently, the rumors were true. Soon the evil counselor rushed at the two heroines but not before casting a spell on them that left them more exhausted than before. Both put their shields ready for the impact when the dragoness woke up and with a swift move grabbed Denmer between his claws, pinning him to the ground and then spoke in dovahzul **(let's simulate that they speak in that language because unfortunately I cannot currently translate it into "dragon", if someone wants to offer himself as a translator in this term, I would greatly appreciate it)** \- Denmer! You and your ancestors have corrupted the order and harmony of the altmer for generations along with that extremist philosophy of yours! The consequences caused have been such that your existence and those of your clan must be exiled from this world! May your punishment be severe in Oblivion! -

Then she began to inhale sunlight at her throat and then exhaled it in a torrent of flames and light directed at Denmer who gave howls of intense pain before they were drowned by the flames and by the time the smoke cleared, no remains were left of him. The dragoness then turned to the two Dragonborns and soon bow to them and spoke: - Dovahkiins, I thank you for freeing me of that cursed necklace and stopping the leader causing this madness that the Thalmor call as "top destiny". For a long time, I was under the evil domination of that Altmer clan, using my powers and my presence to fulfill their vile agendas with only one objective in their corrupt minds: to conquer. This necklace that you have caused him to break was the necklace that the first couple used to negotiate peace between his people and me, corrupted by the Thalmor to have me as their puppet. Now you have freed me from centuries of slavery and from this you have my eternal gratitude. -

After that battle, Kynaerima went to speak with her people where she told the whole truth, and those Thalmor who tried to say otherwise were silenced forever by herself. This way, the queen soon became concerned about the actions she had committed and soon sent ambassadors to negotiate peace. Agreements were somewhat difficult because most of Tamriel wanted revenge for so much damage, but Indominera and Gir'mania managed to impose themselves to dictate a fair treaty that would not cause more hatred and resentment in the future. The main points were:

1\. The Altmeri Domain would cede the province of Elsweyr, which would now act as an independent nation. Valenwood would remain under his rule as a protectorate.

2\. The Altmeri Domain had to pay compensation for the damages caused in the Second Great War in a flexible period without incurring pressure from the victors.

3\. The surviving Thalmor would be arrested and had to be "demilitarized" so that their extremist philosophies would be extinguished.

4\. The Altmeri Domain would sign, together with the rest of Tamriel, a new agreement to ensure peace worldwide and in this way make sure to avoid a new conflict in the future.

After signing the new "Dragon Blood Treaty", the celebration reached the winning nations. After centuries of conflict, the beginning of a new era was finally on the horizon. The leaders and the allied armies went to celebrate to Cyrodiil first, where after a week of celebration, everyone thanked their colleagues for their collaboration and then left the capital to return home. Kynaerima stayed in the Summerset Isles where she would guide the queen in the new era of peace, but like Odahviing, she gave the two _dovahkiin_ the right to invoke her in a _thu'um_ when they needed her help. Besides, both women swore they saw her blinking coquettishly at the young red dragon. **(* Lenny face *)**

Soon both girls returned to Skyrim where they reigned in peace and harmony with their people, although both continued to adventure, after all, they were not the type of leaders to sit on a throne all day long listening to the formal (and sometimes boring) demands of the people in the hall. Both prefer to act and demonstrate that they would always be with their people. That and they left to the jarls all the paperwork. XD

After a year of reign, two notable events occurred. The first being a vampiric plot to put out the sun that both women managed to avoid along with the help of a hunting order of vampires known as "Dawnguard" and Serana, the vampire daughter of the enemy leader, and winning another dragon ally called Durnehviir and a cool bow capable of calling the Sun for air support XD. And the second being the birth of Princess Nimidyri. Just after the event, Indominera and Veezara had the happiness of knowing that they would be parents, and after nine months, Nimidyri finally came into the world amid celebrations and impressive news. For the blessings of the mother, the father and the aunt, the Grey Beards said that the powers of the _dovahkiin_ were hereditary (of course while they practice it regularly or they would be lost again with time) and they said that they would gladly train the girl once she had the age, talent and responsibility needed. The girl was born with the red eyes of her mother, the nose and horns of her father and her skin all black. For the parents, it was not strange because when it came to the color of the skin, the factor was left to luck.

And so, Skyrim has become a symbol of peace and harmony throughout Tamriel, inspiring the rest of the provinces an example to follow. In that kingdom, although it was not complete, peace seemed to finally prosper in any corner of the province, always welcoming anyone wishing to give a new beginning in their life. But that peace came at a cost that everybody knows very well, and they know that even though it was 5 years ago, they always have to be alerting to avoid that the efforts made were not in vain for a long time. And now, that alert will be the key to determining if the kingdom can maintain peace or will fall back into chaos with the arrival of a former ancestor and a group of people who are completely foreign to Tamriel.

* * *

 **PHEW! This was a long chapter of writing! At least I managed to finish it before midnight! Seriously, I'm writing this at 11:52 p.m., please help me ...**

 **Well, here is the "pilot" chapter of the Skyrim events. I hope you liked my summary version of the Nordic adventure that everyone experiences. And now you will have to wait a long time for the next chapter since now I have to do the following for the SFH.**

 **Bye! StrikeForceHeroeTeller out ...**

 **In the next chapter…**

 **Guard: - Your Majesty! I'm very sorry to have to interrupt now, but it's an emergency! -**

 **Gir'mania: - What is happening now that could cause this interruption in one of our most important celebrations? -**

 **Guard: - A kind of magical anomaly emerged southeast of here! And it seems that it transported an entire building your majesty!**


End file.
